Naruto: The Last Orgy
by Takamori23
Summary: Ante la dramática situación que la alianza shinobi tiene que afrontar acabada la guerra, Tsunade propondrá un plan poco ortodoxo para evitar una segunda catástrofe. Pensando para rellenar esas lagunas que Kishi no explico en los capítulos 699/700 (hijos de la misma edad, parejas extrañas, causas del ascenso y dimisión de Tsunade y Kakashi, etc).
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Orgy.**

**Sinopsis: **Ante la dramática situación que la alianza shinobi tiene que afrontar acabada la guerra, Tsunade propondrá un plan poco ortodoxo para evitar una segunda catástrofe. Pensando para rellenar esas lagunas que Kishi no explico en los capítulos 699/700 (hijos de la misma edad, parejas extrañas, causas del ascenso y dimisión de Tsunade y Kakashi, etc).

**Advertencias:** Lemon, netorare (leve), anal...

**Parte I.**

\- La situación es grave, si no hacemos algo pronto para revertir esto las demás villas secundarias podrían tomar ventaja sobre nuestra delicada posición- expuso Tsunade a los demás kages reunidos en aquella reunión de emergencia- Debemos actuar lo antes posible.

La cuarta guerra ninja había terminado al fin, pero pagando un alto precio, tres de cada cuatro ninjas activos de la alianza shinobi habían muerto en combate y las perdidas materiales eran enormes. Donde antes una gran villa tenia miles de ninjas para defenderla ahora tan solo quedaban cientos y las pequeñas villas que no participaron en el conflicto afilaban sus armas debido a la inestabilidad creada por el vació de poder, a la espera, viendo como aquellas villas que en el pasado les oprimieron estaban ahora muy debilitadas, si bien era cierto que todavía ninguna se había atrevido a actuar.

\- ¿Y que propones Tsunade-sama?- pregunto el anciano Oonoki.

\- Lo primero que hay que hacer es reponer a los ninja caídos en combate y para ello la única manera que hay es aumentar la natalidad de nuestros ninjas- explico Tsunade.

\- ¿ Y como lo vas a conseguir? ¿Tienes algún plan?- pregunto incrédulo Gaara.

\- Al principio puede sonar extraño, pero en Kumo teníamos un plan parecido por si llagaba a darse la situación, cuéntaselo Tsunade- dijo el Raikage cediéndole la palabra.

\- Vamos a emparejar a toda kunoichi en edad fértil y hacer que follen hasta que queden embarazadas y lleven el futuro de la alianza en sus vientres, solamente así salvaremos a nuestras aldeas- revelo Tsunade causando un gran murmullo de voces entre los otros tres kages.

\- ¿Y piensas que ellas lo van a consentir?- pregunto al fin Gaara impactado.

\- Bueno, si lo piensas fríamente Gaara-dono esto no es diferente a lo que se le pide a cualquier shinobi- dijo el viejo Oonoki pensativo- Todo ninja ha de cumplir con su deber, por muy extremo que sea, para salvaguardar la integridad de su villa. Puede que te parezca duro, ya se que tienes una hermana, pero todos han de sacrificarse por su villa sin excepción. Llegada la hora, si esto sale adelante, te puedo garantizar que ningún ninja de Iwagakure dará un paso atrás, incluso mi nieta Kurotsuchi cumplirá con su deber si es debido.

\- Pero aun así...- dijo Gaara poco convencido.

\- ¿Como se llevaría acabo?- le interrumpió Mei.

\- Todas la kunoichis pasaran un reconocimiento medico para comprobar su estado de salud y averiguar cuales son sus días mas fértiles, ademas se les administrara una serie de medicamentos destinados a que aumenten exponencialmente las posibilidades de que queden embarazadas. Luego durante su periodo mas fértil, cuando empiecen a ovular, serán llevadas a un lugar designado donde se las emparejara con aquel que las inseminara- explico la Hokage- Por supuesto, esto también nos deberá incluir a nosotras dos, Mei. Los kages somos vistos como ejemplos a seguir y no podemos permitir que el pueblo piense que usamos nuestra posición para librarnos de nuestras obligaciones.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, el Mizukage es el ejemplo a seguir en Kirigakure, aunque quisiera no podría quedarme atrás, cumpliré con mi deber- dijo Mei de forma solemne- "Se acabo estar soltera"- pensó en su fuero interno dando saltos de alegría- ¿Como se harán los emparejamientos?

\- Algunos los haremos nosotros teniendo en cuenta las cualidades genéticas tanto del macho como de la hembra, otros se harán por sorteo- respondió Tsunade- Los chicos también tendrán que pasar un reconocimiento medico, por supuesto, y cuando les llegue la hora les daremos una ayudita para que... afloren sus instintos mas primarios digamos- dijo la rubia con una risita.

\- Tened en cuenta que o hacemos esto o puede suponer el inicio del fin de nuestras aldeas si el día de mañana se declarara una guerra- argumento el Raikage.

\- Por lo que se ve no hay mas remedio, Iwagakure cumplirá con su deber- dijo firmemente Oonoki.

\- Nosotros tampoco nos echaremos atrás- anuncio Mei con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Por lo que veo ya esta decidido, a ver como se lo cuento yo ahora a Temari...- suspiro Gaara derrotado.

Pocas horas después el decreto 12/154, también llamado "proyecto nueva era", fue publicado por el órgano central de la alianza shinobi con el fin de aumentar drásticamente la natalidad de las aldeas. Conforme a el, todas las kunoichis debían presentarse al centro medico mas cercano para un chequeo de urgencia donde se les informaría de su nuevo deber, se les haría un reconocimiento medico especial y se les resolvería cualquier duda que pudiesen tener sobre su futura maternidad. Al principio esta medida causo conmoción en la sociedad de la aldea, pero pronto las voces criticas iniciales se fueron acallando al comprender que el peligro de una nueva guerra se cernía sobre ellos de no llevarse a cabo esta drástica medida. Al poco tiempo, esta medida paso a ser reconocida por la sociedad como la única forma de salvación para su modo de vida y vista como un deber para con la aldea que todas las kunoichis debían realizar.

* * *

Naruto caminaba con un nudo en el estomago por las calles de Konoha, por fin le había llegado el mensaje que le ordenaba acudir hacia el lugar indicado donde se le emparejaría con la futura madre de sus hijos. Las tres ultimas semanas había sido muy ajetreada para el, todavía se estaba adaptando a su nuevo brazo que le había fabricado la vieja Tsunade con las células de Hashirama, cuando estallo la noticia del "proyecto nueva era" con todo lo que aquello significaba. Las kunoichis de la aldea habían encajado la noticia con mas o menos aceptación, algunas protestaron al principio y muchas otras se indignaron, pero cuando comprendieron que era eso o el caos de una nueva guerra la mayoría acepto su nuevo deber con entereza.

"Espero que me emparejen con Sakura-chan...yo solo la quiero a ella... ¿Me pregunto si ya habrá empezado a ovular y por eso me han llamado, para ser su pareja? ¿O acaso ya la han emparejado con otro?...Espero que no lo hayan hecho.."- se preguntaba Naruto muy confuso, desde hacia dos semanas iban llamando a todas las kunoichis que empezaban a ovular al lugar designado para su inseminación con aquel macho que le hubiesen escogido para preñarlas. Alguno de los amigos del rubio ya habían sido llamados a cumplir con su deber, como su amigo Shikamaru el cual habían llamado hacia una semana y había tenido la suerte de que lo habían juntado con la bella hermana de Gaara, Temari. Cuatro días después, cuando Naruto volvió a verlo, encontró a su amigo agotado tirado en un banco, febril y con cara de satisfacción, diciendo que eso de la paternidad era un rollo, pero en el fondo se le notaba muy orgulloso de haber cumplido con su deber con la persona a la que realmente amaba- "Al menos la vieja Tsunade dijo que estaba en buena forma, seguro que todo va ir bien".

_Flashback_

Hacia dos semanas y media, Naruto había sido llamado como todos los shinobis de su aldea a que pasara un chequeo medico para comprobar su estado de salud de cara al "proyecto nueva era", como la mayoría de veces que había ido al medico le toco la vieja Tsunade quien lo atendió en su consulta.

\- Ah, Naruto pasa, te estaba esperando- dijo Tsunade detrás de un escritorio rellenando papeles- ¿Como te va con tu nuevo brazo? ¿Te causa problemas?

\- Todavía me cuesta un poco moverlo, pero cada día que pasa noto que tengo mayor control sobre el- respondió Naruto abriendo y cerrando la mano de su nuevo brazo.

\- Me alegro oír eso, bien vamos a empezar. Naruto, quiero que comprendas que esta medida es nuestra única forma de salvar a la aldea- le dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente a los ojos al héroe de la guerra, para ella era muy importante que este entendiera los motivos de tal medida.

\- Yo... lo comprendo... pero... si me pudiera tocar Sakura-chan yo...- solicito Naruto avergonzado.

\- ¡Baka! ¡No te corresponde a ti decidir eso, tu simplemente limítate a cumplir con tu deber!- le interrumpió de forma tajante Tsunade- Bien, comencemos, desnúdate y siéntate en la camilla.

\- ¿Des-desnudarme?- pregunto Naruto enrojeciendo violentamente.

\- Claro, como quieres que te examine sino- respondió Tsunade riendo.

Rojo como un tomate, una vez desnudo Tsunade examino su cuerpo con la máxima atención sin dejar ningún rincón por ver para vergüenza de Naruto, tomándole la tensión y la respiración, para acto seguido pesarlo y medirlo para comprobar su altura.

\- Ya casi hemos terminado, solamente nos queda tomarte una muestra de sangre- dijo Tsunade acercándose al rubio con una aguja.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Nadie me dijo que habría agujas!...¡No quiero!...- exclamo Naruto quien les tenia autentico pánico.

\- Vamos no seas infantil...¿Como se supone que tengo que ver tu carga genética o si estas del todo sano si no te saco una muestra de sangre?- pregunto Tsunade suspirando.

\- Me da igual... no quiero que me pinchen yo...- intentaba decir Naruto cuando acercándose sin previo aviso, Tsunade le interrumpió dándole un largo y espectacular beso con lengua a Naruto hasta dejarlo sin aliento y muy sonrojado.

\- ¿Ves como no era para tanto?- le pregunto Tsunade con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba la jeringuilla llena de sangre que le había tomado mientras le besaba sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

\- Tsunade...esto no... tu... ¡maldita vieja!- protesto Naruto enfurruñado.

\- Jajajajaja... ya hemos terminado, puedes irte, pero ya te digo no tienes de que preocuparte, por lo que veo estas sanisimo, la chica con quien te emparejen sera muy afortunada- dijo Tsunade mientras acariciaba el abdomen del rubio provocando que a este se le erizaran lo pelos.

\- Tu...tu...¡pervertida!- dijo Naruto muy sonrojado vistiéndose a prisas y abandonando rápidamente la consulta mientras Tsunade se partía de risa por su reacción.

La verdad es que a Tsunade le encantaba provocar al Uzumaki, pero no había dicho ninguna mentira, la mujer con quien le emparejaran seria muy afortunada. Por un instante se tentó imaginado siendo ella su mujer y el rubio el padre de sus hijos mientras hacían el amor apasionadamente en su cama como si no hubiera mañana, pero rápidamente deshecho ese pensamiento, habían cosas que simplemente no podían ser. Ella tenia otros planes para Naruto Uzumaki, mirando la muestra de sangre del rubio una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

_Fin del flashback._

Por fin Naruto llego a su lugar de destino, el pabellón deportivo de Konoha, aquel lugar había sido designado apresuradamente como punto de encuentro para el emparejamiento y la inseminación de las kunoichis de Konoha. Entrando dentro del pabellón, Naruto se dirigió a la recepción donde varias enfermeras atendían a los diversos ninjas tras un amplio mostrador.

\- Ho...hola, he recibido vuestro mensaje ordenándome que me presentara aquí- dijo Naruto dándole a una enfermera su carnet identificativo de la aldea.

\- Ah si, Naruto Uzumaki, te estábamos esperando- dijo la enfermera examinando el carnet del rubio- Bien desnúdate y deja tu ropa y todos tus objetos personales en esta cesta.

\- ¿Aquí?- pregunto Naruto un poco cortado.

\- Si, ya se que no es el mejor lugar, pero debido a la falta de tiempo no hemos podido disponer de instalaciones mejores así que nos debemos conformar con lo que hay, venga apúrate que no tenemos todo el día- le apremio la enfermera.

Despacio y con pudor, Naruto se fue despojándose de toda su ropa y la fue dejando en la cesta que le había indicado la enfermera hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

\- Muy bien, ahora tomate esto- dijo la enfermera dándole una pastilla verde y un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Que es?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

\- Ordenes de Tsunade-sama, digamos que es una pequeña ayudita para que vuestro trabajo sea mas sencillo- le respondió la enfermera guiñándole el ojo- Venga va, tomatela de una.

Sin rechistar y de un trago Naruto se tomo la pastilla que le tendía la enfermera, al principio no noto nada, pero en apenas unos segundos de tomar aquella medicina empezó a sentir sus efectos. Sus mejillas empezaron a arder, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, sus pupilas se dilataron y su piel empezó a calentarse. El miembro del rubio empezó a erguirse violentamente y a emanar abundante liquido preseminal de su punta, todo esto delante de la atenta mirada de la enfermera quien con una sonrisa no apartaba la vista.

\- Bien, no perdamos el tiempo, sígueme- le ordeno al rubio cogiendo un bloc de notas.

Juntos se adentraron en el interior del pabellón deportivo dejando atrás la recepción. La pista central había sido dividida en cientos de pequeñas "habitaciones" mediante una multitud biombos supuestamente colocados para dar mas "intimidad" a las parejas que habían dentro, aunque era imposible no escuchar los candentes gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer que inundaban el lugar provocando que a Naruto le fuera muy difícil concentrarse en las palabras que le decía la enfermera, debido en parte también a la "medicina" que había tomado.

\- A ver, según esto a ti te toca en el box 38- le decía la enfermera mirando el bloc de notas guiando al rubio por los improvisados pasillos- Dentro de cada box hay una cama y una mesita con agua y refrescos, ademas de nuestra "medicina especial", que no te de apuro tomarla si la necesitas, sin faltar claro esta de la hembra seleccionada para que la preñes- le explico sonriendo la enfermera.

\- ¿Qui...quien es?- pregunto Naruto quien muy excitado sentía como su mente se nublaba a causa de aquella medicina.

\- No seas impaciente, pronto lo averiguaras- le respondió la enfermera con una sonrisita- Ella se encuentra en su periodo mas fértil y tu deber consiste en dejarla embarazada, por tanto no tenéis permitido salir del pabellón hasta pasado 4 días. Se os traerá la comida directamente al box que tengáis asignado y tan solo podréis abandonarlo para ir al baño o estirar las piernas. Por lo demás tomatelo como si fuera una misión mas solo que un poco mas placentera, si tienes algún problema no dudes en contactar con el personal medico que te atenderá encantado, aunque viendo a tu amiguito presiento que no habrá ningún problema- le dijo lanzandole una picara mirada.

Entonces fue cuando Naruto los vio, a varios metros delante de el, su amigo Sasuke y Sakura, la persona que el rubio amaba desde niño, se estaban besando apasionadamente ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos y Naruto podía ver con todo lujo de detalles como los pequeños pechos de la pelirrosa con sus pezones erectos se apretaban contra el torso desnudo del Uchiha o el enorme tamaño que el erecto miembro de su amigo había alcanzado, incluso le pareció que era un poco mas grande que el suyo, lubricado por el abundante liquido preseminal que segregaba. Sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio, Sasuke empezó a sobar con su única mano el magnifico trasero de Sakura y sin separarse de sus labios empezaron a caminar torpemente hacia el box que tenían delante suya. Desde donde estaba Naruto podía oír los eróticos gemidos de la Haruno por las hábiles caricias del Uchiha y la risa divertida de esta cuando Sasuke le susurro algo al oído.

\- ¡Vamos no te pares!- le dijo la enfermera que iba delante de el- Ya estamos al lado.

\- E...ellos...desde cuando...- apenas pudo decir Naruto muy confuso.

\- ¿Quienes?...¡Ah! ¡Ellos!- exclamo la enfermera al comprender tras fijar la vista en la tórrida pareja que entraba en el box que les había sido asignado y cerraban el biombo detrás de si- Ella empezó a ovular ayer así que rápidamente le llamamos a el y llevan aquí desde entonces, y por lo que he escuchado por todas las veces que he pasado por aquí parece ser se lo están pasando en grande- le confeso la enfermera divertida ajena a los sentimientos del rubio- Venga vamos, apuesto que tu también tienes ganas de empezar a pasarlo bien con la hembra con la que te han emparejado.

Sin que le salieran las palabras de la boca y con la tristeza agolpándose en su interior, lo único que pudo hacer el rubio fue limitarse a seguir a la enfermera.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...¡Sasuke-kun!...¡Si...sigue!...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... ¡Mas!...kami que gusto...¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- oyó Naruto que gemía Sakura cuando pasaron al lado de su box, notando como algo se quebraba en su interior.

No queriendo pensar en nada, Naruto se limito a seguir a su acompañante, era todo demasiado confuso, demasiado doloroso. Pero a pesar del dolor que sentía en su corazón y la tristeza que lo embargaba inesperadamente su pene estaba mas grande que nunca y los gemidos, aullidos y gritos de placer del lugar inexplicablemente lo estaban poniendo mas caliente.

\- Bien, aquí es- dijo la enfermera deteniéndose delante de un biombo que tenia inscrito el numero 38- Aquí te aguarda la que se espera que sea la futura madre de tus hijos, ella ha sido muy amable con nosotras así que te aconsejo que seas delicado con ella, pues parece ser muy buena chica. Os aconsejo de que tratéis de disfrutar ambos lo máximo posible, pero sobre todo no olvides lo mas importante, asegúrate de que en menos de un año haya un pequeño bebe rubio dándoos la vara- le dijo sonriente la enfermera- Por lo demás si tenéis cualquier problema no dudes en llamarme, estoy a vuestra entera disposición.

Dicho esto la enfermera abrió el biombo y le dio un pequeño empujoncito al rubio, quien cabizbajo todavía le daba vueltas la imagen de Sakura con Sasuke por la cabeza, para que entrara cerrando el biombo cuando estuvo dentro.

\- ¿Na...Naruto-kun?- oyó que decía una voz femenina.

\- ¿Hi...Hinata?- dijo Naruto sorprendido levantando la vista del suelo y viendo a Hinata Hyuga desnuda, tal y como vino al mundo, sentada en la cama.

"Si, si, si, si, si, si...¡Es Naruto-kun! ¡Es Naruto-kun!¡Si!- pensaba Hinata emocionada a punto de llorar de alegría.

Desde que se hizo publico el proyecto "nueva era" la vida de Hinata Hyuga se había venido abajo. Por una parte, una profunda tristeza se apodero de ella cuando en la consulta medica, su medico le informara del nuevo deber conforme a dicho proyecto de quedar embarazada con una persona escogida al azar. Era totalmente injusto, ella no quería tener un hijo con un desconocido, tan solo quería ser feliz junto a Naruto, la persona que amaba profundamente desde pequeña, no quería a nadie mas. Por otra parte, la relación con su familia se había deteriorado bastante por sus nueva situación. Justo después de la guerra, su padre había empezado a valorarla como kunoichi y a considerarla una digna heredera para el clan. Pero cuando la noticia del proyecto "nueva era" le llego no le sentó nada bien a Hiashi Hyuga eso de que su hija, la heredera de uno de los clanes mas importante de Konoha, se tuviera que quedar preñada de un desconocido cualquiera, y sin darse cuenta empezó a tratar a Hinata de nuevo como un desperdicio de tiempo, poniendo otra vez sus esperanzas en su hija menor.

\- ¡Los Hyuga siempre cumplirán con su deber aunque no sea de nuestro agrado!- le había dicho Hiashi cortante cuando Hinata le pidió desobedecer las ordenes de la hokage- No nos deshonres mas de lo que ya vas hacerlo quedándote preñada de dios sabe quien.

Así que a cada día que pasaba la Hyuga iba sumiéndose poco a poco en una terrible oscuridad. Cada vez que iba al medico para que le administrasen los medicamentos para que sus posibilidades de que la fecundaran aumentaran drásticamente Hinata no podía evitar sentir cada vez que se los tomaba que algo en su interior se rompía, y por las noches en su cama lloraba amargamente soñando en que Naruto la abrazaba y la reconfortaba, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabia que no tenia salida posible. Pero ahora la situación había cambiado completamente. El que se encontraba delante de ella no era un desconocido cualquiera, era Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del cuarto hokage, salvador de Konoha, héroe de cuarta guerra mundial ninja y la persona que mas quería Hinata en el mundo. Esa era la persona con la que le habían emparejado y iba a convertirse en el padre de sus hijos, alguien a quien su padre vería con buenos ojos y sobretodo alguien a quien ella amaba mas que así misma. Hinata se sentía en ese momento la persona mas feliz del mundo, a punto de estallar de alegría.

\- Na... Naruto-kun yo...- intento decir Hinata avergonzada y muy sonrojada, poniéndose de pie intentando taparse torpemente sus generosos pechos con una mano y su delicada vagina con la otra, fue entonces cuando se fijo en la poderosa erección que lucia el rubio, sin poder apartar la vista de ella- "Gra...grande".

Por su parte Naruto se había quedado pasmado por el bello cuerpo desnudo de su amiga, no se imaginaba que la Hyuga tuviera una figura tan espectacular detrás de las ropas holgadas que llevaba siempre. Apenas podía tapar sus grandes pechos y la timidez y vergüenza con que lo hacia la hacia lucir mas deseable si cabe. El rubio trato de recomponerse, de pensar detenidamente las cosas y reconsiderar la situación en la que se hallaba, pero entonces la imagen de Sakura besando a Sasuke le asalto de nuevo. No, no quería pensar, dolía demasiado, tan solo quería que dejase de doler, tan solo quería sentirse bien. Tomando por sorpresa el mentón de la Hyuga Naruto le dio un húmedo beso, penetrando su boca con su lengua, degustandola.

"Mi...mi primer beso"- pensó Hinata, quien se preguntaba si acaso era un sueño, si todo esto era siquiera posible.

Empujándola sobre la cama Naruto se puso encima de ella sin dejar de besarla, los efectos de aquella medicina habían acabado con la poca capacidad de raciocinio del rubio quien ya solo actuaba por instinto. Separando las piernas de la Hyuga el rubio acaricio con su mano el peludo coño de su pareja, encontrándolo muy húmedo.

\- Estas... estas empapada- apenas pudo decir Naruto sorprendido con voz ronca, enseñándole su mano cubierta de flujos a la peliazul.

\- Una...una enfermera me dio algo... y yo... y yo desde...desde entonces he estado así...Na...Naruto-kun- explico Hinata entrecortadamente muerta de la vergüenza y con el rostro mas rojo que un tomate.

_Flashback_

Hinata avanzaba junto una enfermera por los pasillos improvisados del pabellón deportivo, estaba muy avergonzada, nada mas entrar había tenido que desnudarse y no podía dejar de escuchar los candentes sonidos que producían las demás parejas.

\- Según tus datos médicos hoy empiezas a ovular, así que ya te hemos preparado un espacio para ti y la persona con quien te han emparejado, ya le hemos avisado así que en breve debería estar aquí- le decía la enfermera- Aquí es, este sera vuestro box, venga pasa.

Triste, Hinata se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo, tratando de no pensar en lo que vendría, completamente deprimida.

\- Oye, no estés triste, seguro que gozas de lo lindo con el macho que te han escogido, ademas, piensa que así no habrán mas guerras y podrás cuidar a tus hijos en paz- le dijo la enfermera tratando de animarla con escaso éxito- ¿Es tu primera vez?- pregunto sentándose a su lado.

\- Yo... yo solo le quiero a el- balbuceo Hinata.

\- Shhhhh... esta bien...eres muy valiente- la consoló la enfermera, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro- Te voy a dar algo que Tsunade-sama nos ha dado para casos como el tuyo, para que te sea mas fácil- dijo la enfermera dándole una pastilla de color rosa- Tarda un poco en hacer efecto así que tomatela ahora mientras tu macho viene.

Sin voluntad para negarse Hinata se tomo la pastilla que le daba la enfermera, haciendo una mueca al encontrarla un poco amarga.

\- Ya esta, ya veras como así es mas sencillo- le dijo la enfermera dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola maternalmente- Seguro que las cosas te saldrán bien cariño.

Pasados unos minutos desde que la enfermera dejara sola a la peliazul en su box parecía que fuese lo que fuese lo que le había dado a la Hyuga no le había surtido efecto cuando de pronto Hinata sintió una gran presión en su bajo vientre y le pareció notar que la temperatura del lugar había aumentado de repente. Llevándose instintivamente sus manos a su vagina se sorprendió al encontrarse mojada, muy mojada.

"Esto...no...no es posible"- pensaba Hinata avergonzada al ver la gran cantidad de flujos que había empezado a producir su coño que se escurrían por sus muslos y mojaban la cama.

_Fin del flashback._

Casi sin prestar atención a las apresuradas y entrecortadas explicaciones de la Hyuga, Naruto se coloco entre sus largas piernas, acercando su erecto pene a la húmeda flor de la peliazul, restregándolo y lubricandolo con los abundantes flujos, haciéndola gemir levemente, para acto seguido, sin previo aviso, penetrarla sin piedad de una fuerte estocada.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Hinata con una mueca de dolor sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas al sentir como el pene del rubio se llevaba para siempre su virginidad- Na...Naruto-kun- gimió lastimosamente, a pesar de estar tan mojada le había dolido.

\- ¡Ufff...que estrecho!- gimió Naruto al sentir como el cálido y húmedo coño de la Hyuga apretaba su pene.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...Na...Naruto-kun no te muevas...por favor... aaaaaaahhhhh- intento decir tímidamente Hinata con las mejillas rojas, mientras que pudorosamente intentaba taparse sus generosos pechos con las manos.

\- ¡Kami!... ¡Que tetas!- exclamo Naruto, apartándole las manos que los cubrían, para acto seguido empezar a lamer y chupar los rosados pezones de la Hyuga, haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de Hinata.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhh...Naruto-kun...aaaaaaaaaahhhhh- gimió Hinata al sentir como la juguetona lengua del rubio lamia a conciencia sus pechos y se deleitaba con sus pezones quienes empezaron ha endurecerse ante tales atenciones.

Poco a poco, el dolor que sentía Hinata empezó a menguar y las embestidas y caricias que le proporcionaba el rubio empezaron a volverse cada vez mas placenteras, al poco tiempo ya no era Naruto el único que se movía, y los gemidos que producía cada vez mas alto la peliazul ya no eran unicamente de dolor.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... me... me ha dolido...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... pero ahora se siente... aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... ge-genial"- pensaba Hinata sujetando con sus manos la cabeza del rubio para que no se retirara de sus pechos.

Paulatinamente Naruto fue aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que los gemidos de Hinata se unieran a los cientos que ya reinaban en el lugar.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh... Na...Naruto... aaaaaaaaahhhhh... esto es...aaaaaaahhhhh... increíble- apenas pudo decir Hinata entre gemidos al sentir como el placer iba poco a poco apoderándose de su cuerpo, antes de que Naruto le diese un espectacular beso con lengua a la Hyuga.

En respuesta a sus gemidos, el rubio empezó pellizcar sus pezones y estimular su erectos pezones, provocando que la peliazul gritara del gusto. La carita inocente de niña buena avergonzada que tenia Hinata estaba volviendo loco a Naruto, quien no dudo en volver a degustar sus hermosos labios.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... algo...viene...aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...kami... me muero" pensó Hinata sintiendo como el pene del rubio golpeaba su interior, rozando las sensibles paredes de su vagina, y como su cuerpo iba sucumbiendo a un placer todavía desconocido para ella.

Pronto las embestidas fueron ganando fuerza alcanzando un nivel infernal y los gemidos que ambos cuerpos bañados en sudor proferían se trasformaron en auténticos gritos de placer, anticipando el orgasmo que estaba por llegarles.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... Na...Naruto-kun...aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... se...se esta hinchando- gimió Hinata al sentir como el pene del rubio se hacia mas grande en el interior de su apretada vagina, a la vez que notaba que el placer que sentía estaba a punto de desbordarla, y como si de un autorreflejo se tratara rodeo a Naruto con sus piernas haciendo imposible que se retirara.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhh...ya viene... ¡Me corroooooooooo!- grito Naruto tensándose, mientras su semilla salia disparada violentamente de su pene hacia el húmedo y cálido coño de la Hyuga.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh... Narutooooooooooooo-kun!- grito Hinato a pleno pulmón, arañando la espalda del rubio y estallando en un demoledor orgasmo mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente al sentir como la abundante semilla de Naruto le inundaba su fértil útero.

Desplomándose sin aliento entre los generosos pechos de la Hyuga, una sensación de serenidad se apodero de Naruto, y una serie de imágenes que su mente se había afanado en reprimir empezaron a salir a la luz y recorrer su mente. Hinata, Tsunade, el anuncio del el proyecto "nueva era", la enfermera que lo había atendido, su amigo Sasuke, Sakura...y entonces se quebró. De sus ojos azules empezaron a caer amargas lagrimas sin control. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que Hinata le estaba acariciando su pelo amorosamente y le cantaba con voz suave una canción tranquilizadora, provocando en el rubio una sensación de paz y calidez que no había sentido hasta la fecha.

\- ¿Tu... tu nunca me abandonaras por otro, verdad?- le pregunto Naruto, abrazándola, sin atreverse a despegarse de sus senos.

\- Yo... yo solo te quiero a ti Naruto-kun, nunca te abandonare- le dijo Hinata sonrojada.

\- Hinata yo...- intento decir Naruto tratando de incorporarse cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre- ¿Acaso tu eras...?

\- Tu eres la persona mas amo en este mundo- le interrumpió Hinata poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas del rubio y obligandolo a mirarla a los ojos- Nunca te abandonare, jamas, yo tan solo deseo que me dejes poder caminar a tu lado...Naruto-kun.

"Hinata"- apenas pudo pensar Naruto conmovido por sus palabras volviéndola a besar apasionadamente, mientras que con su miembro aun duro en el interior de la Hyuga debido a la "medicina especial" de Tsunade empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... Naruto-kun"- gimió Hinata por los movimientos de cadera del rubio mientras su lengua libraba una ardua batalla con la del amor de su vida, dejándose dominar por ella.

* * *

Mientras en el "box" continuo donde yacían Sasuke y Sakura, Tsunade se encontraba siendo sometida a cuatro patas, como una perra en celo, con sus enormes pechos moviéndose con frenesí por las fuertes embestidas que le proporcionaba el Raikage, quien la penetraba como si fuera un toro enfurecido.

\- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...no... no pares... aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...continua... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... ¡me...me vas a partir!- gemía Tsunade impúdicamente notando como la enorme polla del Raikage profanaba su hermosa vagina a la vez que este le lamia su delicado cuello de cisne.

Gracias a su sello, el cuerpo de Tsunade había podido burlar la edad que tenia, manteniendola joven y permitiendole quedar embarazada, pudiendo así participar en el "proyecto nueva era" como una kunoichi mas. Por su parte, el Raikage se encontraba de visita en Konoha como líder de la alianza cuando Tsunade le convenció de participar en el proyecto en Konoha a el y su séquito en vez de Kumogakure, como tenia previsto en principio, alegando que así se estrecharían lazos entre las dos aldeas, dándose la enorme casualidad de que en el sorteo para determinar quien seria la pareja que inseminaría a Tsunade saliera escogido el propio Raikage.

\- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... ¡Tsunade!...aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... ¡kami!- gemía el Raikage mientras amasaba un enorme pecho de la rubia con su mano y lo utilizaba para impulsarse con mas fuerza sintiendo como su pene era constreñido por la apretada y húmeda vagina de la quinta.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... si...sigue... lo estoy sintiendo... aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh- gimió Tsunade notando como el placer se iba apoderando de su cuerpo.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... Sasuke-kun...aaaaaaaaaahhhhh...¡te...te quiero!- oyó Tsunade que gemía Sakura en el box de al lado.

Girando la cabeza, Tsunade pudo ver por una pequeña abertura que había entre los dos biombos como Sakura, muy sonrojada y con una mueca de placer en el rostro, cabalgaba la dura polla del Uchiha, mientras este con su única mano pellizcaba y estimulaba los erectos pezones de los pequeños pechos de la pelirrosa. De pronto, sintiéndose observada, Sakura se fijo en la pequeña abertura que había entre los dos biombos, descubriendo como Tsunade la espiaba furtivamente mirandola fijamente mientras era poseída como una vulgar perra por el Raikage. Cuando los ojos de maestra y la alumna se encontraron unas amplias sonrisas se formaron en sus rostros.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... maestra...gra...gracias...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- pensó Sakura gimiendo muy agradecida, aumentando los movimientos de caderas, haciendo gemir a Sasuke de placer.

Sakura estaba segura de que Tsunade la había emparejado con el Uchiha al saber los sentimientos que ella tenia por el, por eso la pelirrosa no podía estar mas llena de gratitud por la rubia. Moviendo frenéticamente sus caderas y dándole un húmedo beso a Sasuke, Sakura estaba dispuesta a no defraudar la confianza que su maestra había puesto en ella al emparejarla con alguien tan importante como el ultimo Uchiha. Quedaría embarazada con el hijo de Sasuke y se convertiría en una buena madre, haría que Sasuke y Tsunade se sintieran orgullosos de ella.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... Sakura...aaaaaaaahhhhhhh... que tonta eres"- pensó Tsunade sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se sentía morir del gusto por la polla del Raikage, viendo como su alumna cabalgaba furiosamente el miembro del Uchiha.

El plan de Tsunade se estaba cumpliendo a la perfección, nadie sospechaba nada. La verdadera razón por la que Tsunade había escogido a Sakura para que el Uchiha la preñara no era por los patéticos sentimientos de amor que la pelirrosa sentía por el. Un hokage no debía dejarse guiar por los sentimientos. Los Uchiha habían sido la fuente de toda maldad desde tiempos de su abuelo. Habían sido ellos los que habían causado la destrucción de Konoha durante el ataque del Kyubi o los que habían provocado la cuarta guerra ninja, eran un clan maldito que tan solo traían desgracias a este mundo y que tarde o temprano, si se permitía que Sasuke reconstruyese su clan, Tsunade estaba segura de que en el futuro volverían a dar grandes problemas. Los Uchihas debían extinguirse por el bien de todos.

Sakura había sido una estudiante aplicada y muy buena alumna, y Tsunade le tenia mucho aprecio y no dudaba en que se convertiría en una buena madre, pero... genéticamente no era gran cosa. La rubia estaba segura que los hijos que Sasuke tuviera con Sakura nunca despertarían el Sharingan y por tanto nunca supondrían una amenaza ni para Konoha, ni para nadie. Sasuke seria el ultimo y verdadero Uchiha. Por eso le había emparejado con Sakura y no con alguien mas adecuado genéticamente con la que sus hijos pudieran despertar el Sharingan, por eso había mandado eliminar a Karin Uzumaki del mapa...

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!...Sakura... me voy a correr!- grito Sasuke con una mueca de placer eyaculando violentamente en el interior de la pelirrosa.

\- ¡Si!...aaaaaaahhhhhhh...¡da...dame a tu hijo!...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... ¡que gusto!...aaaaaaahhhhhh...¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- grito Sakura de placer presa de un gran orgasmo, arqueando su espalda mientras sentía como la cálida semilla de Sasuke la llenaba abundantemente, para acto seguido caer desplomada sobre el pecho del Uchiha- Haré...haré que te sientas orgullosa de mi... Sasuke-kun- apenas pudo decir entrecortadamente sin aliento.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!... kami...aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... ¡que pedazo de polla!- apenas pudo decir Tsunade entre gemidos notando como el Raikage iba aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

Por supuesto el emparejamiento de Sakura con el Uchiha no era el único que Tsunade había hecho con fines políticos por el bien de la villa. También había emparejado a Naruto con la heredera del clan Hyuga. Así se reconciliaba con Hiashi, quien la hokage sabia que el proyecto "nueva era" no le había hecho la menor gracia. Tsunade estaba segura que Naruto llegaría algún día a ser hokage, y cuando llegase ese día necesitaría el apoyo del clan mas fuerte de Konoha, el clan Hyuga, para gobernar y afianzar su posición. Ademas Hinata tenia una genética excelente, y aunque seguramente los hijos que tuviera con Naruto no tuvieran el Byakugan al ser el clan Hyuga tan endogamico, estos serian unos privilegiados, genéticamente hablando. Aparte tenia constancia de que la Hyuga era una mujer amable y gentil y estaba locamente enamorada del Uzumaki, Tsunade no dudaba de que seria buena esposa para el rubio si este sabia aprovechar la oportunidad que tenia delante.

Ademas de Naruto y Hinata, Tsunade había emparejado a la hermana del kazekage con Shikamaru para tener una alianza duradera con la arena, y a la nueva líder del clan Yamanaka con aquel ex-agente de raíz, uniendo así uno de los clanes mas leales al hokage con el líder de lo que quedaba de la oscura organización de Danzou, asegurándose así tenerlos controlados y que los restos de Raíz no amenazasen la estabilidad de Konoha. También había emparejado a su asistente Shizune con el que esperaba que fuese el siguiente hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Así su ex-alumna dejaría de darle la lata cada vez que iban a tomar unas copas con eso de que no encontraba a un hombre y de paso tenia la esperanza de que a Kakashi se le pegara un poco la formalidad de la pelinegra. Ademas si Kakashi iba a gobernar pronto pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, era adelantar lo inevitable. Por supuesto Tsunade no había elegido a todos los emparejamientos, el azar también había hecho presencia en la mayoría de las parejas, por ejemplo, la Godaime tenia constancia que en el sorteo de emparejamiento al hijo de Choza le había tocado con Karui, la guardaespaldas del Raikage en su visita a Konoha. En fin, cosas mas raras se habían visto...

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... ya...ya llego...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh- gimió Tsunade sintiéndose a las puertas del orgasmo.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh... Tsunade!... ¡Toma esta!... aaaaaaaahhhhh.. ¡Me corro!- grito el Raikage quien tras una profunda estocada su cuerpo se tenso mientras su semilla salia disparada de su pene hacia el cálido coño de la Godaime.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...kamiiiiiiiiiii!- chillo Tsunade a pleno pulmón, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el fuerte orgasmo que estaba teniendo, sintiendo como la abundante semilla del Raikage se desbordaba de su interior.

Sin aliento, el Raikage se desplomo sobre la sensual espalda de la rubia, para pasados unos segundos rodar y acabar tendido boca arriba agotado con los ojos cerrados, la hokage era increíble. De pronto sintió una húmeda y placentera sensación en su miembro, abriendo levemente los ojos vio como Tsunade le estaba limpiando con su lengua todo rastro de semen que pudiera tener en su pene, para acto seguido separando los labios introducirselo lentamente en su boca, haciendo que volviera a endurecerse.

\- ¡Tsu...Tsunade!- gimió el Raikage sintiendo como la cálida y húmeda boca de la rubia succionaba su miembro.

Acto seguido la rubia empezó a lamer con su lengua toda la larga extensión del pene del Raikage como si de una paleta se tratara de recorriendolo de arriba a abajo, para acabar bajando a sus testículos y meterselos en la boca tiernamente, provocando un gemido de placer en su pareja, mientras que con sus finas manos masturbaba hábilmente su miembro. De repente y para sorpresa del Raikage, Tsunade dirigió su juguetona lengua hacia su ano, penetrando con su lengua su estrecha entrada, humedeciéndolo y dilatándolo.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhh...Tsunade... tu...- apenas pudo decir el Raikage ruborizado.

Entonces Tsunade se detuvo en seco para meterse sus finos dedos en la boca, lubricandolos abundantemente con su saliva. Y mirando fijamente al Raikage a los ojos con una mirada cargada de lujuria y perversión penetro con su dedo corazón el estrecho ano del moreno.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh... esto no...Tsunade!- gimió el Raikage abriendo los ojos abiertos de par en par, al sentir la intrusión del dedo de la quinta en su trasero.

Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su pareja, Tsunade encontró con su dedo ese botón secreto de placer que todos los hombres tienen y empezó a estimularlo a conciencia mientras volvía a envolver el miembro del moreno en su boca, encontrándolo mas duro que nunca, jugando con la glande con su lengua, provocando que el Raikage empezara a gemir descontroladamente. Puede que actualmente las shinobi estuvieran prácticamente a la par que los ninjas masculinos, pero hasta no hacia mucho las kunoichi era a menudo mucho mas preciadas que los ninjas varones debido a sus exóticas artes. Una kunoichi que se preciara debía ser capaz de seducir y enamorar a cualquier hombre hasta el punto de sonsacarle su cualquier información, de ser capaz de plantarle la semilla del deseo y la lujuria en su corazón y hacerle traicionar todo lo que mas amaba.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh...Tsu...Tsunade!- gemía descontrolado el Raikage ante la profunda felación y el intenso masaje de prostata que estaba recibiendo por parte de la rubia, notandolo para su sorpresa extremadamente placentero y sintiendo como una extraña sensación de calor empezaba a apoderarse de el y a expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

Tsunade ese día tenia otra misión aparte de quedar preñada, para garantizar el futuro de Konoha era vital que rescatara las olvidadas artes de placer de las kunoichis de antaño y que seduciera al Raikage, que lo llevara a la lujuria absoluta y que esclavizara su corazón. A pesar de lo muy placentera que fuera esta misión no podía permitirse fallar, no por nada había amañado el sorteo de elección de su pareja...

\- ¡Aaaahhhh no...no puedo mas!...¡ka...kami!...¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...me corroooooooooo!- grito el Raikage arqueando su espalda entre espasmos, alcanzando uno de los mayores orgasmos de su vida y derramando abundantemente su semilla en la boca de la quinta, quien se la trago en la medida de lo posible, mientras notaba como el recto del Raikage se convulsionaba y apresaba su dedo por el intenso placer que sentía su dueño.

"Guauuu... Tsunade eres increíble"- pensó Sakura impresionada al escuchar detrás del biombo los fuertes berridos de placer del Raikage, asombrada por las expertas artes amatorias de su maestra.

Lamiendo, chupando y tragando, Tsunade limpio los abundantes restos de semen que había en el miembro del Raikage por el brutal orgasmo que había sufrido en sus manos. Para acto seguido, recostarse sobre el pecho de su pareja, apretando sus enormes senos en el torso desnudo del moreno.

\- ¿No..no se suponía que...que teníamos que... corrernos dentro?- le pregunto el Raikage con la respiración entrecortada, casi sin aliento.

\- Shhhhhhhh... ese sera nuestro pequeño secreto- le susurro sensualmente Tsunade poniéndole un dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar.

A continuación cogió de la mesita que había al lado de la cama la "medicina" para los chicos que ella había ordenado colocar en cada box y se la metió en la boca para acto seguido darle un largo y ardiente beso con lengua al Raikage, pasandole la pastilla verde de su boca a la del moreno, haciendo que se la tragara.

\- Seguro que todavía puedes continuar... venga, muéstrame el verdadero poder de Kumogakure- le dijo picaramente Tsunade al oído del Raikage al notar como su miembro volvía a endurecerse violentamente por la pastilla que había tragado. La verdad es que la rubia estaba muy orgullosa de haber creado el fármaco adecuado para el proyecto "nueva era". Aparte de su componente afrodisíaco, su medicina aumentaba la producción de esperma en los varones por diez y les daba un vigor como si de una píldora del soldado se tratase. Lo malo es que entre sus efectos secundarios figuraban agotamiento extremo a lo días y reducción de buena parte de su inteligencia durante las primeras horas de haber tomado el fármaco, pero eran unos efectos perfectamente asequibles, después de todo no hacia falta ser un genio para hacer un bebe.

\- ¡Tsunade...kami!- exclamo el Raikage con una mirada renovada de lujuria al ver como la rubia le ponía un pecho en la boca para que lo chupara a la vez que rozaba con su hermosa y húmeda vagina la dolorosa erección del moreno, incitándolo.

Algunos historiadores afirman que la larga amistad y paz que se mantiene a día de hoy entre Kumogakure y Konoha empezó cuando ambas aldeas se aliaron y sufrieron juntas en la 4t guerra ninja, algunos que fue cuando los dos jinchurikis de ambas aldeas se hicieron grandes amigos, muchos otros en cambio opinan que fue con los continuos tratados de amistad firmados, primero por Kakashi y luego por Naruto, los que propiciaron esta prospera y larga paz. Para la verdadera historia es que el germen de que nunca mas volviera a surgir disputas entre estas dos grandes aldeas fue cuando la hokage de Konoha doblego el corazón del Raikage de Kumogakure y lo hizo quebrase de placer, hasta el punto de que el líder de Kumogakure llegara a amar a esa mujer como a ninguna otra en su vida. Cuando una vez transcurridos los 4 días tuvieron que separarse, el Raikage se juro a si mismo que haría todo lo que hiciera falta para que ese pedazo de hembra fuera suya y no se la escapara. Haría lo que hiciese falta por ganarse el amor de la futura madre de su hijo.

* * *

El resto de días que Naruto paso cumpliendo con su deber en el "proyecto nueva era" fueron de lo mas placentero. Pronto descubrió para su agrado que Hinata era sumamente complaciente y atenta con el, y siempre que podía intentaba complacerlo como fuera posible. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban haciendo el amor como si fueran dos animales en celo, en una multitud de posturas diferentes, y al final del día, cuando caían rendidos de agotamiento, Naruto dormía usando los pechos de la Hyuga como almohadas. El grado de veneración que Hinata sentía por Naruto era tal que cuando les llevaban la comida era esta quien se lo daba a la boca al rubio intentando mimarlo lo máximo posible. Para ella esto era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, tenia al amor de su vida en la cama para ella sola, comían, dormían y hacían muchas cosas "vergonzosas" juntos. Era como un sueño, nunca había sido tan feliz. Por eso no podía perderlo, no lo soportaría, tenia que hacer ver al rubio que ella podía ser una buena mujer para el.

Durante su ratos de descanso, cuando ambos paraban para estirar las piernas o ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades, el rubio se cruzo con varios conocidos en los improvisados pasillos del pabellón deportivo, incluido su amigo Sasuke. Se cruzaron en un par de ocasiones en el pasillo y en el baño, y se saludaron como si no pasara nada. Al contrario de lo que cabria esperar, la tristeza no embargo esta vez la mente de Naruto, sino la ira. Una fuerte ira crecía en el interior del rubio cada vez que veía al Uchiha y se lo imaginaba junto a Sakura, en esos momentos su miembro alcanzaba una fuerte erección y siempre que volvía a su box acababa follando salvajemente a Hinata, para deleite de la Hyuga. También llego a ver a su Sakura-chan en una ocasión, era casi medio día y Naruto volvía del baño hacia su box cuando de repente vio a la pelirrosa de espaldas. El rubio casi se quedo parado cuando la vio, embobado en su magnifico trasero. Sakura iba andando despacio, camino hacia el baño de mujeres, y desde su posición Naruto podía ver como de su delicada flor caía abundantemente la semilla del Uchiha, escurriéndose por sus muslos y sus largas piernas.

"¡Huele...huele a el!"- pensó Naruto con rabia mordiéndose su labio inferior, se había acercado por atrás sin que Sakura notara su presencia para saludarla, cuando se detuvo en seco, y se quedo mirando con el miembro erecto como la pelirrosa se iba alejando.

\- ¡Naruto-kun!...¡Mira lo que nos han traído para comer!- le dijo Hinata con una encantadora sonrisa cuando el rubio abrió el biombo y la encontró sentada en la cama con un bote humeante de ramen instantáneo entre sus manos y otro en la mesita- ¡Ramen! Tu comida favorita, vamos a tomarla juntos y...¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- gimió la Hyuga cuando Naruto la tumbo en la cama bruscamente haciendo que se derramara todo el ramen sobre ella y la penetro con rabia de una fuerte estocada- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh...el ramen...es...esta caliente...aaaaaaaaaahhhhh...Na..Naruto-kun- apenas pudo decir la Hyuga cuando el rubio la acallo con un ardiente beso- Aaaaaaaahhhh... no...no pares...aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...¡si...sigue!- gimió Hinata rodeándolo con sus piernas.

Ese día Naruto descubrió que había algo mas delicioso que el ramen, y era a Hinata Hyuga cubierta de ramen. Absorbidos por la pasión, no quedo centímetro de piel de Hinata que Naruto no lamiera, como sus hermosos labios, sus generosos y turgentes senos, su sensual ombligo o su húmedo coño, asimismo esa fue la primera vez que Hinata contradeciera las normas y degustara la leche de su amado, haciendo gritar al rubio de placer. Esa tarde ambos cuerpos acabaron sudorosos y pegajosos por el ramen, habiendo perdido la cuenta de todos los orgasmos que alcanzaron y las veces que el rubio había llenado el útero de Hinata con su semilla.

\- ¡Cuando me llamasteis para limpiar las sabanas me esperaba que fuera por otra clase de fluidos!- les amonesto la enfermera cuando la llamaron para que arreglara todo el estropicio causado por el ramen- Se que sois jóvenes y cuesta un poco contenerse pero debéis tener mas cuidado- les reprendió con un suspiro- En fin... supongo que no hay remedio, id a daros una ducha, que cuando volváis ya estará listo.

\- Muchas gracias onee-chan- agradeció Naruto a la enfermera- Venga Hinata vamos.

\- S-si...Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata siguiendo al rubio.

Juntos empezaron a caminar en dirección a los vestuarios del pabellón, Naruto iba unos pasos por delante de Hinata, mientras que esta, muy sonrojada, caminaba torpemente detrás de el, intentando taparse con escaso éxito sus grandes tetas y su peluda vagina con sus manos. A Hinata le deba muchísima vergüenza que las demás personas pudieran ver su cuerpo desnudo, por eso no salia del box para estirar las piernas y tan solo lo abandonaba para ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades rápidamente, procurando ir cuando había menos gente posible por los pasillos.

"Naruto-kun...yo tan solo quiero caminar a tu lado"- pensó Hinata con tristeza al ver que el rubio caminaba delante suya concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y ella parecía quedarse atrás, pero de pronto se repuso y su mirada adquirió un nuevo brillo- "No...yo ya no soy así...yo caminare a tu lado... nunca me daré por vencida".

Y en un acto de valor dejo de cubrirse y poniéndose a la altura del rubio entrelazo su mano con la suya.

\- Hinata...- murmuro Naruto, algo sorprendido por el gesto de la Hyuga, sus pensamientos habían vuelto a la imagen de Sakura, cuando el gesto de la peliazul le saco de la melancolía de estos.

\- Na...Naruto-kun...yo solo quiero hacerte feliz... quiero caminar a tu lado no importa el que pase- dijo tartamudeando Hinata muy nerviosa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Hinata... gracias- dijo Naruto apretando su suave y cálida mano- Caminemos juntos.

Entonces ambos empezaron a caminar firmemente cogidos de la mano hacia su destino. A Hinata, a pesar de estar muy sonrojada, ya no le importaba que la vieran desnuda si era junto a su Naruto-kun, que mirasen cuanto quisieran. Verían a una kunoichi de Konoha, a la futura heredera del clan Hyuga, el mas poderoso de Konoha, junto al héroe de Konoha y de la guerra, Naruto Uzumaki. Mirase quien mirase vería a Hinata Hyuga, la hembra que había sido elegida para ser preñada por el futuro hokage y el hombre mas fuerte de la aldea.

"Me...me están mirando...todos"- pensó Hinata con pudor apretando mas fuerte que nunca la mano de Naruto, pero sin hacer gesto de taparse. La pareja no dejaba indiferente a nadie que se encontraba en los improvisados pasillos, todos los hombres se giraban para para ver el espectacular cuerpo y sus magnificas curvas de la princesa de los Hyuga con miradas lascivas mientras que las mujeres miraban con envidia su bella figura y maldecían la suerte de que a ella la hubiesen emparejado con Naruto en vez de ellas.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a los vestuarios tuvieron la gran suerte de que en ese momento no hubiera nadie en las duchas y a Naruto vio en esto una oportunidad. A pesar de las débiles quejas de protesta de Hinata por si los descubrían en un lugar como ese, Naruto la cargo con sus brazos, obligando a la Hyuga a sujetarse rodeándolo con sus brazos y sus piernas para no caerse, y penetrándola fuertemente mientras la estampaba contra la pared de la ducha con rudeza con el agua caliente cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Durante la siguiente hora Hinata tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para acallar los abundantes gemidos que clamaban por salir de su boca mientras el rubio la hacia estallar de placer una y otra vez. Cuando volvieron a su box cogidos de la mano, ambos portaban una cara de relajación y complicidad, como un pequeño secreto solamente de ellos.

\- Lo lamento, nunca he hecho esto antes...esto es extraño...mi cuerpo esta respondiendo de forma rara, seguramente a causa de la droga que me ha dado esa horrible enfermera al entrar, aunque creía estar inmunizado contra venenos... recuerdo haber leído sobre sobre estas reacciones en un libro pero no lo acababa de explicar muy bien del todo...-oyeron Naruto y Hinata cuando volvieron a su box que decía una voz familiar que provenía del biombo que había detrás de su cama.

\- No te preocupes, lo que le pasa a tu pene es perfectamente normal, ven yo te enseñare...- oyeron que le contestaba una voz femenina conocida por ambos.

Intrigado, Naruto corrió el biombo que había detrás de la cama, revelando el box que había detrás del suyo y descubriendo así a sus ocupantes.

\- ¿Ino? ¿Sai?- exclamo Naruto sorprendido.

Su amigo se encontraba de pie, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con su miembro erecto emanando abundante liquido preseminal, delante de la cama que había en su box donde Ino Yamanaka estaba acostada con las piernas abiertas de par en par, mostrandole su rosada y depilada vagina la cual se encontraba ya bastante húmeda.

\- Naruto... - dijo Sai sin que en su sonrojado rostro se mostrara sorpresa alguna- "Vaya que difícil...como se supone debería llamar a la pareja tetuda de Naruto...esto de los apodos es problemático...¿vaca, quizás?"

\- ¡Naruto, Hinata! ¡Que coincidencia!- dijo Ino con alegría levantándose de la cama y girándose para saludarlos, sin ningún tipo de pudor al mostrar su cuerpo desnudo.

\- Ho-hola..Ino-chan- dijo Hinata con timidez, Ino ya la había visto desnuda con anterioridad en las aguas termales, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir cierta vergüenza que la viera sin ropa.

\- Vaya Hinata, para que luego digan que el destino no existe, parece que la suerte te ha sonreído a la hora de "cumplir tu deber con Konoha", parece ser que has estado ocupada jodiendo con "Naruto-kun"como una perra - le dijo alegremente Ino guiñándole un ojo a la Hyuga haciéndola enrojecer violentamente.

\- ¿Desde cuando estáis aquí?- pregunto Naruto curioso.

\- Ara apenas una hora, hoy empiezo a ovular y me han llamado después de comer- respondió Ino con ligereza encogiendo los hombros- ¿Sabéis si hay algún conocido mas por aquí? Desde que empezó esto del "proyecto nueva era" con sus revisiones medicas, sus charlas informativas y todo su ajetreo no se nada de nadie. Del único que se es de Shikamaru que me lo encontré hace un par de días. Al muy suertudo le emparejaron con Temari, aunque hablando de suerte no creo que nos podamos quejar ¿verdad Hinata? De todos los que me hubiesen podido tocar yo he tenido la gran suerte de que me tocara con este chico tan atractivo- dijo la rubia abrazando a Sai y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- A Sakura le ha tocado con Sasuke- dijo Naruto cortante.

\- A...a la...frontona...le ha tocado con... Sasuke- repitió Ino impactada por la noticia.

\- Si pasas por delante de su box podrás oír sus gemidos y gritos cada vez que se corren- informo Naruto con amargura a una atónita Ino que parecía no reaccionar ante la noticia.

De repente, y sin que nadie se lo esperara, Ino tumbo violentamente a Sai en la cama, y colocándose encima y guiándolo con sus manos, se introdujo el erecto miembro de Sai en su húmedo y depilado coño.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...¡Si!- gimió Ino con satisfacción mientras se empalaba en el duro pene de Sai.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!... Ino...esto es...-intento decir Sai muy sonrojado, mientras experimentaba unas nuevas, extrañas y placenteras sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...calla... tan solo cállate... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... yo me encargare de todo- le interrumpió Ino dándole un profundo beso con lengua a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas.

Impactados por la escena, Naruto y Hinata no podían dejar de ver muy sonrojados como Ino cabalgaba furiosamente el miembro de Sai como una experta amazona aullando de placer. Naruto no había imaginado que Ino reaccionara así ante la noticia de Sasuke y Sakura, con esa furia, con esa determinación en su mirada. Ver la espectacular cabalgada con la que la Yamanaka estaba sometiendo a su amigo estaba poniendo muy cachondo al Uzumaki, quien tomándose una pastilla de la "medicina" que las enfermeras habían dejado en las mesitas de cada habitación, no tardo en sentir sus efectos... Pronto a los candentes gemidos Ino no tardaron en unirse los de Hinata cuando el rubio la empalo con fuerza con su duro miembro, entrelazándose juntas en una erótica cacofonía de gemidos, chillidos y gritos de placer que cada vez se escuchaban con mas fuerza.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días restantes de Naruto y Hinata en el proyecto "nueva era", copulando como dos fieras salvajes en una multitud de posturas diferentes hasta la extenuación.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...¡Hinata!- gemía Naruto aumentando la fuerza de su embestidas, era el cuarto día desde que había sido llamado a cumplir su "deber" con la aldea.

\- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...¡Na...Naruto-kun!...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh- gemía Hinata a punto de alcanzar el clímax rodeando al rubio con sus piernas, le encantaba cuando la llenaba con su semilla.

\- ¿Todavía estáis así?- les interrumpió la enfermera entrando repentinamente en el box- Ya han pasado cuatro días, vuestro tiempo se ha acabado, tenéis que dejar este box antes de media hora para otra pareja- les informo con una sonrisita viendo como los tórridos amantes parecían ignorarla- ¡Venga vamos!¡Córrete ya!- le dijo a Naruto poniéndose detrás del rubio y masajeandole los testículos con su mano.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!...Hinata...voy a corr...¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!- grito Naruto mientras su semilla salia disparada hacia el interior de la peliazul.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Naruto-kuuuuuuuuun!- grito Hinata estallando de placer al sentir como la caliente semilla del rubio llenaba su útero por enésima vez.

\- Eso es, eso es...todo adentro- dijo la enfermera con voz suave viendo como el abundante semen de Naruto rebasaba el coño de la Hyuga y este caía agotado entre sus generosos pechos - Venga ahora salid de aquí que tengo que preparar esto para los que vienen- les apremio dándole un cachete en el culo del rubio.

Veinte minutos después Naruto y Hinata salían en silencio al exterior por la puerta principal del pabellón deportivo de Konoha, ya vestidos con sus ropas.

\- Na...Naruto-kun yo...- Hinata fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado.

\- A...avísame cuando sepas algo- le interrumpió el rubio, durante las siguientes dos semanas Hinata seria sometida a revisiones medicas diarias para confirmar si efectivamente había sido fecundada con su semilla.

\- S...si...eso haré... Naruto-kun- dijo la Hyuga entrecortadamente con un deje de tristeza en su voz, no quería separarse del rubio, quería seguir a su lado mucho mas tiempo, los momentos que Hinata había pasado junto a Naruto en el proyecto "nueva era" habían sido los mas felices de su vida, pero comprendía que ahora ambos tenían que separarse y volver a sus casa, tan solo rezaba para que hubiese quedado embarazada del Uzumaki y así pudieran pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Cuando se despidieron Naruto empezó a andar despacio hacia su casa, poco a poco los efectos secundarios de las pastillas que había estado tomando los últimos días empezaron a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Pronto noto como un cansancio extremo se apoderaba de el y como sus parpados le pesaban cada vez mas. Apenas consiguió llegar a un parque cercano a su casa, cuando cayo rendido sobre la fina hierba. Se notaba el cuerpo muy ligero, como si flotara, y se sentía como si tuviese un poco de fiebre, pero a parte de eso se encontraba muy relajado, y a pesar de toda la maraña de sentimientos contradictorios que tenia en su cabeza un sentimiento de profunda satisfacción empezó a adueñarse de el. Ahora comprendía como se había sentido su amigo Shikamaru cuando lo encontró días antes. Con una sonrisa en los labios el rubio se durmió mientras el mundo cambiaba...

Dos días después Tsunade dimitió de su cargo como hokage alegando que debía dejar paso a generaciones mas jóvenes y que así se podría dedicar todo el tiempo en exclusiva a su futura maternidadcediéndole su puesto a Kakashi quien paso a convertirse en el sexto hokage de Konoha. A Naruto este anuncio le tomo por sorpresa, pero rápidamente convino que su maestro era alguien digno de ostentar tal cargo. En esos momentos el rubio tenia otros asuntos en la cabeza, por una parte el juicio de Sasuke seria dentro de poco, y allí se determinaría el destino del Uchiha por sus crímenes, y por otro lado, poco a poco se iban sabiendo los resultados de las pruebas de embarazo realizadas a las kunoichis que ya habían participado en el proyecto "nueva era" y el rubio, nervioso, estaba a la espera de tener alguna noticia sobre Hinata.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aqui el final de esta alocada história, espero que les guste.**

**Parte II.**

Apoyado en un árbol, Naruto pensaba acerca de lo que había pasado a lo largo de la semana. Hacia escasos minutos que Naruto le había devuelto a Sasuke el rajado protector de Konoha que tiempo atrás había pertenecido al pelinegro antes de que este emprendiera un largo viaje para conocer el mundo. Cinco días antes el Uchiha había sido absuelto gracias a la mediación e influencia de Kakashi como hokage y este había decidido, ahora que estaba libre de toda condena, que quería ver el mundo por sus propios ojos, mirándolo desde una nueva perspectiva. Pasados unos instantes, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sakura también se había quedado a las puertas de Konoha con la mirada fija en el camino por donde se había marchado el Uchiha. Contemplándola detenidamente Naruto pudo observar que las pequeñas tetas de Sakura habían empezado a aumentar ligeramente de tamaño. Puede que el cambio fuera aun muy insignificante para que los ojos de los demás pudieran apreciarlo, pero para el Uzumaki que se había se había pasado contemplando a la pelirrosa durante gran parte de su vida y habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos como compañeros de equipo este hecho no le pasaba desapercibido. Para el no había lugar a dudas, el cuerpo de la pelirrosa comenzaba a sufrir los cambios propios de su nuevo estado, Sakura Haruno estaba embarazada.

"Ella ya esta embarazada...el bebe de Sasuke..."- pensó Naruto con tristeza, pensando que si su suerte hubiese sido diferente quizás ahora hubiese sido su hijo el que portara en su vientre.

\- ¡Na...Naruto-kun! ¡Na...Naruto-kun!- oyó de pronto que le gritaba Hinata quien venia corriendo a través del bosque con un papel en la mano, sacándolo de sus sombríos pensamientos. La Hyuga lo había localizado usando su Byakugan y había ido lo mas deprisa posible a su encuentro.

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- pregunto Naruto alterado viendo como la Hyuga se echaba a sus brazos abrazandolo fuertemente.

\- ¡Va...Vamos a ser papas...Na...Naruto-kun!- le dijo muy sonrojada Hinata irradiando felicidad.

\- ¿Pa-papas?- repitió Naruto sorprendido.

\- ¡S-si!...El...el me...medico me lo acaba de confirmar- dijo Hinata entrecortadamente enseñándole la hoja en la que se confirmaba que había dado positivo en la prueba de embarazo- ¡Es-estoy embarazada!

Sin poder evitarlo, Naruto sorprendió a Hinata besándola con verdadera pasión, penetrando su dulce boquita con su lengua y relamiendo sus labios mientras que la Hyuga se dejaba hacer, rebosante de felicidad, iban a ser padres. Poniéndose detrás de Hinata los besos y las caricias del rubio se fueron haciendo cada vez menos inocentes, con su traviesa mano se adentro dentro de los pantalones de la Hyuga e interno dentro de sus bragas buscando su delicada vagina, acariciando su espeso vello negro y empezando a masturbarla suavemente, mientras que con su otra mano se adentraba dentro de su sudadera y empezaba a magrear los generosos pechos de Hinata a la vez que le daba fuertes chupetones a su hermoso cuello, provocando que empezara gemir tenuemente.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhh...Na...Naruto-kun...aquí...aquí no...nos...nos pueden ver- intento decir Hinata avergonzada con las mejillas sonrojadas, sintiendo la erección del rubio a través de su pantalón en su trasero.

\- A...Aquí si... que nos vean...¡te...te necesito...ahora!- le respondió Naruto excitado al oído mientras amasando un pecho con su mano notaba como se le endurecía los pezones a la peliazul. Después de que acabara su participación en el proyecto "nueva era", el rubio no había estado con nadie y debido a los nervios de saber el destino de su amigo Sasuke y el estado de Hinata no se haba masturbado ni una sola vez, y ahora, una vez que ya se había librado de toda incertidumbre necesitaba librarse de toda la tensión acumulada.

"Me...me necesita"- pensó Hinata emocionada por ser necesaria para su Naruto, mientras que este la tumbaba suavemente en el suelo a cuatro patas y le bajaba sus pantalones y sus ya húmedas bragas dejando a la vista su magnifico trasero.

\- Vaya, para no querer hacerlo estas muy mojada- le dijo Naruto mirando fijamente la peludita flor de la Hyuga.

\- Eso...eso es porque eres tu...yo...aaaaaaahhhhhh- intento decir Hinata ruborizada cuando de pronto sintió la lengua del Uzumaki recorrer su cálida hendidura.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... Naruto-kun...tu lengua esta...aaaaaaaaahhhhhh- gimió inocentemente Hinata al sentir la lengua de Naruto recorrer su coño, lamiendo los abundantes flujos que destilaba.

\- Estas deliciosa... con lo bonita y tentadora que se veía no se puede evitar que quiera comértela entera- le dijo Naruto pegando su boca al húmedo coño de la peliazul, mordiendo suavemente sus labios mayores y atacando con insistencia su clítoris.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhh...Naru...Naruto-kun...aaaaaaaahhhhh- empezó a gemir Hinata avergonzada por las palabras del rubio, mientras no podía evitar soltar cada vez mas flujos y gemir mas alto, tenia miedo que alguien la oyera y los descubriera, pero es que la lengua del Uzumaki se sentía condenadamente bien que no podía evitarlo.

Lamiendo, chupando y saboreando los abundantes flujos que la Hyuga destilaba, arrancándole candentes gemidos de placer, Naruto la fue preparando para lo que seguía. Separándose de ella y bajándose los pantalones, el Uzumaki mostró una dolorosa erección, acercando su duro miembro a la húmeda vagina de la peliazul, restregándolo y lubricandolo con sus flujos.

\- Hinata...prepárate- le advirtió Naruto colocando su pene en la húmeda entrada de la Hyuga para acto seguido, tomando impulso con sus tetas penetrarla de un fuerte empellón.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...Na...Naruto!- gimió Hinata al sentir como el miembro del rubio la llenaba.

\- Aaaahhhh...Hinata- gimió Naruto al sentir como la vagina de la peliazul apretaba su miembro como un guante.

Pronto empezó el delicioso vaivén, y esa parte del bosque cercana al camino que llevaba a Konoha no tardo en llenarse de gemidos y jadeos de ambos amantes. Hinata apenas podía parar de gemir mientras el rubio bombeaba con su polla su húmeda flor a la vez que le estimulaba los pechos y sus pezones erectos con sus manos y recorría su cuello con su lengua.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... kami... Na...Naruto...te amo... esto es... aaaaaaahhhhhh... grandioso...no... no te detengas... aaaaaaaahhhhhhh"- pensó Hinata sintiendo como el placer se iba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Siendo sincera ella también lo necesitaba a el, después de que se separaran no había habido día que la Hyuga no pensara en Naruto, quería volver a verlo y estar con el a toda costa. Lo había extrañado mucho durante esa semana y media en la que no había podido dejar de pensar en el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el pabellón de Konoha. Cada vez que lo hacia no podía dejar de recordar los ardientes momentos vividos junto a al rubio y sin poder evitarlo su vagina comenzaba a mojarse sin remedio haciéndola sentir como una autentica pervertida. Pero lo peor era de noche, pues se había acostumbrado a dormir entre los brazos de Naruto y ahora le costaba conciliar el sueño y cuando finalmente conseguía dormirse Naruto se le aparecía en sueños y le hacia el amor con rudeza aumentando así la calentura de la Hyuga día tras día. Por eso, aunque por su vergüenza nunca lo admitiese había estado deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Naruto la tomara con sus fuertes brazos, la penetrara llenandola por completo y la hiciera estallar de placer como había hecho ya durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

\- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh... Naruto-kun... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... si-sigue- dijo Hinata gimiendo desbocadamente, como había extrañado ese placer que le proporcionaba el Uzumaki.

\- Aaaaaahhhh... Hinata tu coño... me esta apretando- gimió Naruto con una mueca de placer en el rostro al sentir como el cálido coño de la Hyuga le constriñia el miembro.

Entonces levantando la vista se fijo como a lo lejos Sakura se había cansado de estar en las puertas de la villa y retornaba hacia el interior de la aldea. Mirando fijamente el cuerpo de la pelirrosa Naruto empezó a aumentar inconscientemente la velocidad de sus embestidas, bombeando con furia el coño de Hinata provocando que esta aullara de placer.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... Na...Naruto-kun ...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... kami... te-tengo que... aaaaaaaahhhhh... preguntarte algo- apenas pudo decir Hinata entre gemidos, el rubio estaba haciendo que se quebrara de placer pero esa duda pesaba como una losa en su corazón, tenia que saber la verdad, necesitaba saber la respuesta a su pregunta- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh...tu...¿tu me... aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...amas?

\- Desde el fondo de mi corazón- le susurro Naruto al oído mirando fijamente la silueta de Sakura que cada vez se iba alejando mas provocando que Hinata se derritiera por sus palabras.

El efecto de la respuesta del Uzumaki en Hinata fue inmediato, sus caderas empezaron a moverse frenéticamente a la par que Naruto buscando la máxima penetración, sus gemidos pasaron a convertirse en auténticos gritos de placer y su coño se estrecho entorno al miembro del Uzumaki haciendo que a Naruto tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo titanico por no correrse todavía. La quería, Naruto Uzumaki la quería. El resto dejo de importarle, se olvido de todo cuanto la rodeaba, en ese momento lo único que le importaba a Hinata era el macho que la montaba el cual estaba llevandola al paraíso y las placenteras sensaciones que este le otorgaba, sentía como el miembro del rubio parecía hincharse en su interior y hacerse un poco mas grande, señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto de eyacular.

\- Aaaaaahhhhhh...Hi-Hinata… quiero pedirte algo... yo... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... joder... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... ¡Hinata cásate conmigo!- le dijo Naruto al oído aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Esas palabras fundieron el cerebro de la Hyuga. El gran amor de su vida había reconocido su existencia y escasos momentos atrás le había confesado que la amaba, y ahora le pedía que se casase con el. Hinata estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad. Esas palabras atravesaron como un rayo su mente y derritieron su corazón, desencadenando el orgasmo mas poderoso y placentero que había sentido la peliazul hasta la fecha.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Narutooooooooooooo!- grito Hinata con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras se sentía morir de placer, grito que fue acallado por una mano de Naruto permitiendo a la Huyga desahogarse a gusto sin temor a que nadie los escuchara.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... no... no puedo mas...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh- grito Naruto eyaculando violentamente toda la semilla contenida durante toda la semana en el cálido y embarazado coño de la Hyuga, provocandole otro orgasmo a la peliazul al sentir como ese torrente de magma la llenaba completamente y no parecía detenerse.

Agotada y con una gran cantidad de semen desbordándose de su coño, Hinata cayo rendida en el suelo y el rubio aliviado se desplomo sobre ella, para pasados unos instantes el Uzumaki rodar hacia un lado para acabar tendido boca arriba sobre el césped del bosque y rodear a la ojiperla deshecha por el brutal orgasmo con sus fuertes brazos. Atraiéndola sobre su pecho mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento perdido y sentían como el corazón del otro iba a mil por hora, disfrutando en silencio de esos preciosos instantes de paz.

\- Aun...aun no me has respondido...- hablo al fin Naruto con un hilo de voz pasados unos minutos al ver que la Hyuga parecía no reaccionar.

\- Si...¡Te quiero!...si me casare contigo...¡Te quiero!¡Te quiero!¡Te quiero!- le respondió finalmente Hinata recomponiéndose, llorando de felicidad y rebosante de alegría. Abrazándolo fuertemente como si le fuera la vida en ello y fundiendo sus labios en uno en un espectacular beso. Por un momento temió que Naruto realmente la hubiese matado de placer momentos atrás y que eso fuera el cielo, pero si era así no le importaba.

Naruto respiro aliviado mientras su lengua se dejaba conquistar por la de su futura esposa en una dulce batalla. Esta no era una decisión que el rubio había tomado a la ligera, ya llevaba días rondandole por la cabeza. A los pocos días de terminar su participación en el "proyecto nueva era" cada vez que se acostaba Naruto no podía dejar de recordar el tiempo pasado junto a la ojiperla, en su cabeza sentía que le faltaba algo. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que la echaba de menos.

Echaba de menos dormir en sus pechos, sus suaves caricias, su voz tranquilizadora y sus palabras amables, que le diera de comer a la boca, su cariño y sus mimos. Para Naruto que de pequeño no había conocido el amor de sus padres, tan solo el desprecio y la crueldad de los aldeanos, el cariño y amor que le había brindado Hinata en esos escasos días le habían calado muy hondo y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, quería volver a sentir ese calor. Ademas ahora estaba embarazada de su hijo, el rubio que no había tenido una familia no permitiría que su hijo no la tuviese. Sabia que Hinata seria una madre perfecta para sus retoños, de eso no tenia duda, era hermosa, amable y gentil. Ademas ella le quería, hasta un punto tal que parecía venerarlo. Ella jamas lo dejaría solo, jamas le haría daño o le causaría mal alguno. Ella era suya...

\- Hi...Hinata... se me ha ocurrido una cosa- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo despegando sus labios de los de la Hyuga.

\- ¿Q-que es...Naruto?- pregunto Hinata sonrojada acariciándole el pelo cariñosamente con una mirada cargada de ternura infinita.

\- He pensado que si el bebe es un niño me gustaría que se llamara Bolt- dijo Naruto acariciándole suavemente el vientre y sonriendo ampliamente- "El nombre perfecto para el hijo de mi perrita sumisa".

\- ¿Bolt?...¿Por Neji?...¡Es perfecto!- exclamo Hinata muy complacida abrazando fuertemente al Uzumaki, admirada por su bondad de querer honrar a su primo que había muerto protegiéndola poniéndole ese nombre a su primogénito, sin duda Naruto era único.

\- Tenemos que irnos, no es buen lugar, ahora que vas a ser mi esposa no creo que sea bueno que nos vieran con el culo al aire- dijo Naruto riendo dándole una suave cachetada al trasero de la ojiperla haciendo que se pusiera mas roja que un tomate, y ayudándola a levantarse- Vayamos a mi casa, tenemos que decírselo a tu padre, anunciar tu embarazo, planificar la boda...-poniéndose detrás de la Hyuga la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oído con voz ronca- Vayamos a mi casa... ha sido mucho tiempo separados... te necesito... necesito recorrer cada palmo de tu piel- dijo mientras su miembro volvía a crecer con furia entre las nalgas de Hinata.

\- Si...-fue la única respuesta de la ruborizada Hinata, para ella también había sido mucho tiempo y necesitaba tenerlo solo para ella, había esperado mucho para que llegase ese momento, desde hacia años, desde el día en que lo conoció...

* * *

El Raikage leía en su despacho detenidamente los documentos que le había dejado su secretaria antes de marcharse. Pronto la furia le recorrió su rostro al conocer la respuesta del nuevo hokage a su propuesta de enjaular de nuevo a los bijus y crear nuevos jinchurikis.

"¿Es que ese imbécil no se da cuenta en la situación en la que nos encontramos? ¿No ve que esto es necesario para nuestra supervivencia?"- se pregunto furioso el Raikage pensando que ese tal Kakashi no respetaba su autoridad. El era un shinobi curtido en mil batallas y había mantenido a Kumogakure a salvo durante décadas, su propuesta era mas que razonable para mantener la alianza a salvo teniendo en cuenta la situación actual y cualquier shinobi de la vieja escuela le daría la razón.

El proyecto "nueva era" había sido un éxito. Gracias a las distintas drogas y medicinas de Tsunade cerca del 97% de las kunoichis habían sido preñadas, y las que no pronto serian fecundadas en una segunda vuelta donde recibirían la semilla de otros "donantes". El problema era que ahora debido a la nueva maternidad de las kunoichis el ejercito de la alianza había perdido el 50 % de sus ya mermadas fuerzas. Puede que los bijus ya no fueran un peligro, pero el Raikage no podía permitir que las otras aldeas pequeñas los apresaren y usaran su poder. Estaba convencido de que si creaban nuevos jinchurikis las demás aldeas no tendrían el valor suficiente para declarar la guerra. En esto distaba de Kakashi quien creía que la amistad y la diplomacia mantenían la paz con las aldeas pequeñas. El que se había criado en una aldea muy militarizada creía que era el miedo, el miedo y la fuerza, solo así se podía mantener el control. Tendría que ir a visitar a ese insolente nuevo hokage de Konoha...

\- ¿Que hace el padre de mi futuro bebe aquí solo trabajando hasta tan tarde?- pregunto Tsunade entrando en el despacho y sacando al Raikage de sus pensamientos- La aldea duerme, hasta tus subordinados se fueron ya a sus casas...¿Por que estas aquí solo en esta fría noche y no desnudo en mi cama?.

\- Tsunade...- dijo el Raikage mirando embobado a la rubia. Poco después de que se confirmara su embarazo y dimitiera de su cargo, la rubia había aceptado las fervientes suplicas del líder de Kumo para que se fuera con el a su aldea y iniciaran una apasionada relación.

El cuerpo de la ex hokage había cambiado durante los últimos seis meses debido a su estado, sus pechos habían aumentado un poco mas su tamaño, cosa que ya era difícil y su vientre abultado cada vez se iba haciendo mas grande conforme se acercaban a los nueve meses. Iba descalza, vestida con un sencillo albornoz que marcaba sus hermosas curvas.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo que te impide hacerme el amor esta noche?- pregunto Tsunade seductoramente a su pareja mientras se sentaba encima del escritorio del líder de la alianza.

\- Yo...Tsunade...tengo trabajo... es importante...por el bien de la aldea... de todos- apenas pudo decir el Raikage con la boca seca, le costaba mantener la compostura con su ardiente amante cerca de el.

\- Por el bien de la aldea... ¿eh?... si lo se, se lo sacrificado que es el puesto de Kage, una enorme responsabilidad y muchos deberes para con tus ciudadanos, algo te exige todo a cambio de nada... pero sabes... hay un problema con eso- dijo Tsunade suavemente a la vez que con su pie presionaba el paquete del Raikage- Huy parece que ya esta duro- rio divertida.

\- Tsunade... esto no...- intento decir el Raikage al sentir como la rubia movía el pie de arriba a abajo masturbandolo por encima del pantalón, ella sabia como trastocarlo como nadie.

\- El problema es que yo soy muy celosa, no quiero compartirte ni con la aldea ni con nadie... te quiero para mi sola- le dijo Tsunade lujuriosamente relamiéndose los labios- Te quiero en mi cama todas las noches y todas las mañanas, a la hora de comer y por las tardes...yo te quiero solo para mi.

\- No puede ser... la aldea me necesita y yo...aaaahhhhh- gimió el Raikage excitado al sentir como el pie de la rubia aumentaba sus caricias y con el otro recorría su musculoso torso.

\- Pues abdica como lo hice yo... has hecho un magnifico trabajo, has luchado con valor por tu aldea y la alianza y has cumplido con tu deber de forma impecable... te mereces mas que nadie descansar- argumento sonriendo Tsunade con voz seductora- ¡Ademas seguro que en Kumo tiene que haber alguien competente para suplirte!.

\- Tsu...no puedo... yo...- apenas pudo decir el Raikage cuando la Godaime le interrumpió.

Desde que Tsunade decidiera seducir al Raikage y quedar preñada de su semilla para beneficiar a Konoha no había imaginado que le resultaría tan placentera su "misión". Gracias a sus expertas artes amatorias estaba a punto de postrar al Raikage a sus pies, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo de que este cayera rendido para siempre ante ella. Pero lo que no esperaba es que lo disfrutara tanto. La polla del Raikage la hacia delirar cada noche casi tanto como ella le resquebrajaba de placer a el. En cierto modo a Tsunade le parecía que todo era un mal chiste, su dulce coñito que tanto le había negado a Jiraya ahora era follado sin piedad por el que fuera el antaño enemigo de la aldea. Lo peor es que eso la hacia sentir como una puta, y eso la ponía terriblemente cachonda. El imaginar que Jiraya desde el mas allá la veía follar cada noche como una perra con su enemigo la hacia humedecerse sin remedio.

"Viejo pervertido espero que estés viendo esto pues vas a tener un buen show"- pensó Tsunade caliente mientras se sentaba en el regazo del Raikage y le puso un dedo entre los labios, callándolo.

\- Si decides ser solo para mi te lo daré todo...- le susurro sugerentemente Tsunade al oído del Raikage quien con la respiración acelerada escuchaba embelesado a su hermosa hembra- Incluso mi ultima virginidad...quiero que me desvirgues el culito.

Esto fue lo máximo que pudo aguantar el Raikage, quien tirando todos los papeles de su escritorio de un manotazo sentó a la rubia encima y abriéndole el albornoz descubrió sus enormes pechos y su abultado vientre, para acto seguido bajarse los pantalones mostrando una terrible erección y penetrar la húmeda flor de Tsunade con una fuerte embestida.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...si...que gusto!- gimió Tsunade rodeándolo con sus brazos al sentir como ese trozo de carne la llenaba.

\- Aaaaahhhh... si...he trabajado...duro...aaaaaaahhhhh... Darui puede ocuparse... ¡yo soy tuyo!- gemía el Raikage perdido entre los enormes pechos de la rubia.

Un día mas tarde el Raikage presentaba por sorpresa su dimisión y Darui era nombrado a la semana siguiente como el quinto Raikage. Para Tsunade ese triunfo fue doble, pues por una parte Kakashi tenia un Raikage mas manejable con el que lidiar y por otra ella ganaba la enorme polla del Raikage para ella sola. A pesar de que estuvo dos días sin poderse sentar, no se podría decir que ella no lo disfrutara. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, si el destino seguía sonriendo igual de bien puede incluso que su hijo llegara a ser el sexto Raikage algún día. Un Raikage que gracias a la sangre de cierto rubio y las técnicas experimentales de su progenitora tendría la resistencia legendarias de los Uzumakis unida a la de los Senjus y un chakra tan grande como el de un Biju gracias a su padre. Y debido a las enseñanzas de su madre seria un aliado eterno de Konoha...

* * *

\- Uff...pues sin duda el Kamasutra es el mejor regalo que le he podido hacer a Sai- contaba Ino a las demás mientras relajaba los hombros en la amplia bañera de agua caliente- Ha mejorado muchísimo, se pasa todo el día leyéndolo y luego me pide ponerlo en practica y bueno... yo también soy una buena maestra- rio la rubia.

Todas excepto Tenten, que había ido a ver el local donde quería instalar su nueva tienda de armas, habían ido a las aguas termales de Konoha en acabar las clases de preparación al parto para relajarse y ponerse al día de sus cosas. El cuerpo de las exgenins había ido cambiado durante los últimos meses, todas habían quedado preñadas exitosamente durante el proyecto y lucían un embarazo de entre seis y siete meses. Los pechos les habían aumentando de tamaño en mayor o menor medida, haciéndose mas grandes y turgentes, así como sus barrigas se había hecho mas abultadas.

\- Quizás debería regalárselo también a Shikamaru para que se anime, desde que lo ascendieron su nuevo trabajo anda algo parado- dijo divertida Temari, quien se había mudado hacia unos meses a Konoha para vivir con el recién nombrado consejero del clan Nara.

\- Jajajajajaja... ese vago nunca cambiara...¿Y tu que Hinata? ¿Como te va el héroe de la aldea?- pregunto Ino a la Hyuga la cual escuchaba a sus amigas ruborizada mientras trataba de taparse sus hinchados pechos con las manos.

\- Es-esto...Na-Naruto...y y-yo...no-nosotros no...-tartamudeo Hinata avergonzada.

\- ¡Venga Hinata a mi no me engañas con esa carita inocente!- exclamo Ino divertida- Fuimos vecinas de box y gritabas como una loca cada vez que tu "Naruto-kun" te la metía. Así que cuenta.

\- El...yo...nosotros... Ka-kage bushin- musito Hinata derrotada, roja como un tomate.

\- Vaya, no lo había pensado, suena interesante, tendré que decirle a Sai que lo probemos con sus clones de tinta- dijo la Yamanaka pensando en las innumerables posibilidades de la que tenia esa técnica en la cama, al final, como siempre, tenia razón, las mas calladitas eran las peores- ¿Que mas?...Venga que te se nota que tienes ganas de contarlo.

\- El...el otro día... el me...me pidió... hacerlo po-por atrás- confeso Hinata muerta de la vergüenza, al final no lo habían llegado hacer por ahí y Naruto había partido de misión al día siguiente, pero la Hyuga no sabia que responderle al rubio cuando regresara.

\- No deberías hacerlo- intervino Karui en la conversación- Lo que deberías hacer es demostrarle quien manda y decirle que en vez de intentar romperte el culo debería ayudarte mas en casa.

\- Pe-pero el ultimamamente ha estado trabajando duramente en muchas mi-misiones para que podamos cuidar bien del bebe... yo tan solo quiero que sea feliz- le respondió Hinata con un hilo de voz.

\- Aaaw...¡Que linda!- exclamo Ino abrazando a la peliazul con cariño- Karui, te aseguro que si el sexo anal se hace correctamente, despacio y con buena lubricación, puede ser extremadamente placentero- le dijo Ino mirando fijamente los oscuros pezones de la negra- "Aunque para que tu lo disfrutases primero tendrías que quitarte ese palo que tienes metido en el culo, bruja frígida"- pensó la Yamanaka, realmente creía que Choji había tenido una suerte pésima al ser obligado a tener un hijo con esa borde- No te preocupes Hinata, luego nos vamos a mi casa y te doy unos cuantos consejos con los que seguro le darás mas de una sorpresa a Naruto.

\- ¡De-deja de pervertir a Hinata cerdita!- las interrumpió Sakura desde el otro extremo de la bañera.

\- Ohh... vamos frontona no seas aguafiestas... ¿y tu que tal con el Uchiha renegado?- pregunto Ino acercándose donde estaba la pelirrosa.

\- El...el todavía esta fuera... viajando...¡Pe-pero cuando vuelva lo pasaremos en grande te lo aseguro!- le respondió Sakura enrojeciendo violentamente.

\- Pues sera mejor que vuelva pronto no sea que se pierda el nacimiento de Saradita- le dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa acariciándole la abultada barriga- Sabes en casa tengo unos juguetes que te pueden venir muy bien, yo tengo a Sai a si que ya no los uso, pero tu que estas solita por las noches quizás...

\- ¡Y-yo no necesito de eso pervertida!- exclamo Sakura acalorada.

\- ¿Ah no?... Tu que eres medico igual que yo sabes que el sexo es muy beneficioso para el embarazo, como tu amiga tan solo estoy preocupada por la salud de Sarada- le dijo Ino sonriendo- Ademas no se si a vosotras también os pasa pero desde que estoy embarazada estoy mas cachonda que nunca.

\- Shikamaru y yo nos tomamos todas las tardes cuando vuelve del trabajo para nosotros- confeso Temari.

\- Choji sabe cuales son las necesidades de mi cuerpo y mas le vale satisfacerlas si no quiere que me enfade- dijo Karui seriamente.

Hinata no respondió, pero el intenso rubor de sus mejillas confirmaba lo que había dicho Ino, el embarazo había aumentando el libido de las chicas de forma insospechada.

\- Así que que dices...¿Te los doy y te desahogas como te mereces...Sakura?- pregunto Ino acercando su rostro al de la sonrojada pelirrosa hasta el punto en el que podía sentir su dulce aliento y sus pechos se tocaban levemente. A la muy cabrona le habían crecido las tetas, por supuesto no alcanzaban el tamaño de las de Hinata, ni siquiera el suyo pero ya no estaba tan plana como antes, la rubia no podía negar que el embarazo le estaba sentando bien a la Haruno. Fijándose en sus rosados pezones la Yamanaka no pudo resistirse a pellizcarle uno a su amiga.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!- gimió Sakura sin poder evitarlo.

\- Jajajajaja... ¿Así que no los necesitas, eh?- le dijo Ino riendo a carcajada limpia.

\- ¡T-tu...esto...maldita cerda pervertida!...¡Shanaroooo!- grito Sakura avergonzada por haber quedado en evidencia provocando una ola gigante en la bañera.

* * *

Dos horas después Ino llegaba a su apartamento cargada de bolsas seguida de una avergonzada Hinata. La Yamanaka la había llevado a una tienda "indecente" y allí le había comprado un vergonzoso conjunto de ropa interior con el que ella le aseguraba que a su Naruto estaría encantado de vérselo puesto, aparte de varias cosas mas que Ino le aseguraba que necesitaría.

\- ¡Por fin en casa!- dijo Ino descargando las bolsas- Bien, antes de que te de una de mis lecciones magistrales tenemos que a arreglarte un poco para que Naruto caiga rendido a tus pies. Venga, quítate la falda y bájate las bragas, que vamos a depilar tu conejito- le ordeno la rubia sacando espuma de afeitar y una cuchilla de una de las bolsas.

\- Pe-pero.. Ino- exclamo Hinata sorprendida aumentando mas aun el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- Ya veras como a Naruto le gustara. No te preocupes tendré mucho cuidado, te lo dejare como si fueras una niñita pequeña, una niñita que ha sido mala y a quedado preñadita y que ahora no pude vivir sin la polla de quien le hizo el bombo- le dijo Ino provocativa.

\- Ino yo no estoy muy segura...- dijo Hinata avergonzada, aunque confiaba mucho en Ino no podía evitar sentir mucha vergüenza.

\- Hinata mas vale que espabiles y defiendas tu territorio- dijo Ino poniéndose seria- ¿No has visto a Sakura esta mañana? Esta cachonda y necesitada de polla. La muy perra casi se corre cuando la he pellizcado.

\- ¿Que...que quieres decir?- pregunto Hinata confusa.

\- Que ahora que no esta Sasuke quizás vaya a buscar a alguien para desahogarse, y bueno ya sabes que Naruto se ha vuelto muy popular desde que acabo la guerra y ellos siempre han sido muy cercanos...-dijo Ino plantandole la semilla de la duda a la Hyuga- Ella siempre se a aprovechado del pobre Naruto, encargándole que fuera tras Sasuke y exponiéndolo a peligros innecesarios... Te prometo que si me haces caso te convertirás en una diosa para el y lo tendrás siempre a tus pies.

Meditando las palabras de la Yamanaka Hinata empezó a recordar todos esos instantes de felicidad que habían vivido Naruto y ella desde el día en que se casaron. Su risa al despertarse, sus bromas, sus ojos azul celeste cargados de aquella mirada tierna... No, no podía perderle y menos para que Sakura pudiera satisfacer sus caprichos, no lo permitiría, Naruto ya había sufrido mucho a manos de esa mujer. Con decisión se quito la falda y se bajo sus braguitas azules revelándole a Ino su peludita flor.

\- A-adelante...haré lo que sea por Naruto- dijo Hinata con determinación.

\- Así me gusta, con decisión- exclamo la rubia mirando fijamente el espeso vello púbico negro de Hinata- "Frontona, no se como convenciste a Tsunade para que fuera Sasuke el que vertiera su esperma en tu sucio coño, pero te prometo que mientras pueda evitarlo nadie querrá ser tu amiga"- pensó Ino maliciosamente- Sabes, esta semana podríamos quedar para comer los cuatro, Sai, Naruto, tu y yo. Luego podríamos tomar unas copas, aquí en casa, y si a los chicos les gusta... ya que entre nosotras hay confianza si te apeteciera cambiar... el héroe de la aldea me pregunto como...

-¡I-Ino!- exclamo Hinata protectora, el rubio era suyo, que tuviesen al hombre que quisieran pero que no tocaran a su Naruto.

\- Jajajajaja...no te enfades era una broma a ver si estabas atenta- dijo Ino riéndose- "Lastima".

Durante las siguientes dos horas y media Ino arreglo su cuerpo y le fue dando y explicando útiles consejos para satisfacer al Uzumaki en la cama, los cuales Hinata escuchaba con total atención. Ella sabia que clan Yamanaka se especializaba en la infiltración, y sus kunoichis aprendían desde pequeñas las técnicas de seducción para usarlas en el caso que fuera necesario, y si estas servían para hacer sentir bien a Naruto la Hyuga quería aprenderlas.

\- Bueno mejor que paremos aquí, Sai esta apunto de llegar- dijo Ino levantándose del sofá de su casa y dejando el te que había preparado sobre la mesa.

\- Muchas gracias, Ino yo no se como...- intento decir Hinata, llena de gratitud por la rubia, Ino la había ayudado mucho con sus consejos y le había despejado importantes dudas.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Quien ha dicho que he terminado? Ya sabes la teoría, ahora te toca ver la practica, ¿ves ese banco en el parque de enfrente?- pregunto Ino con una sonrisa señalándolo por la ventana- Quiero que ahora cuando bajes te sientes en el, disfrutes de la suave brisa, te relajes y cuando entre Sai actives tu Byakugan y disfrutes del show.

\- ¡Ino yo...!- intento decir la Hyuga cuando Ino le interrumpió con apasionado beso en los labios.

\- No sabes lo caliente que me puso tenerte de vecina durante el proyecto- le confeso la Yamanaka al oído- Quiero que tu y Naruto seáis felices mas que nada, os lo merecéis. Por eso por favor observarme y aprende de tu amiga, ¿si?.

\- Ino...yo...gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata con las mejillas encendidas.

\- Pero mas te vale luego contármelo todo- dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo.

Cargada con las bolsas que habían comprado Hinata se sentó en el banco que había enfrente de casa de Ino con un notorio sonrojo. A los cinco minutos vio como Sai entraba en la casa de la Yamanaka, y haciendo caso a su amiga activo el Byakugan. El rostro de Hinata no tardo en volverse de un rojo intenso como el de un tomate maduro. Puede que ella y Sakura discreparan en muchas cosas, pero esa tarde Hinata se dio cuenta de que había un punto en el que coincidían plenamente, en que Ino Yamanaka era una autentica cerda.

* * *

\- ¡Hinata ya estoy en casa!- anuncio Naruto cansado, acababa de volver de una agotadora misión de espionaje en la aldea de la hierba y lo que mas deseaba era volver a casa y olvidarse de los problemas que poblaban el mundo shinobi junto a la peliazul- ¿Hinata?

\- Naruto, es-estoy aquí,- oyó que decía la Hyuga desde el dormitorio.

\- Ha sido un largo viaje me alegro de volver a casa, Hinata tu como has...- apenas pudo decir Naruto de entrar a la habitación y quedar boquiabierto.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por una multitud de velas que la Hyuga había preparado cuidadosamente, y acostada en la cama se encontraba Hinata Hyuga en todo su esplendor. Llevaba unas medias negras, con un finísimo tanga de encaje del mismo color y un sugerente sostén negro que marcaba aun mas sus generosos y hinchados pechos.

\- ¿Te... te gusta Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata con un ligero sonrojo.

\- ¡Es...estas preciosa!- exclamo el rubio con la boca seca, viendo como Hinata se acercaba gateando hacia el borde de la cama donde estaba el.

\- Estoy feliz de que te guste... déjame que te quite esto- dijo Hinata desabrochandole la camisa mientras le iba besando el abdomen conforme lo hacia, deteniéndose a lamer sus tetillas hasta que se deshizo del ultimo botón de la camisa, luego la tiro al suelo y empezó a recorrer con su lengua el camino inverso hasta el ombligo donde se demoro un tiempo hasta acabar con su rostro a la altura del pantalón del Uzumaki.

\- Hinata...esto...¿por...por que?...aaaaahhhhh- pregunto Naruto desconcertado notando como su respiración se aceleraba mientras la Hyuga le bajaba el pantalón y los boxers liberando así su miembro, que ya había reaccionado ante la espectacular visión que ofrecía Hinata. A pesar de que acababan cogiendo siempre que tenían ocasión la peliazul nunca había sido tan directa a la hora de tener sexo.

\- Es natural que la mujer comparta las cargas del marido... tu has estado trabajando muy duro por nosotros Naruto-kun... yo... yo solo quiero hacerte sentir bien- dijo Hinata mirándolo fijamente a los ojos muy sonrojada, para acto seguido tomar el miembro del rubio con sus finas manos y empezar a chuparlo como si de una paleta se tratara, besándolo y recorriendolo toda su extensión con su lengua.

\- Aaaaaahhhhhh... Hinata cuando has...¡aaaaaaahhhhh!- gimió Naruto con una mueca de placer en el rostro cuando la Hyuga se trago su miembro completamente, su técnica había mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez.

Consiguiendo meterselo en la boca hasta la base, Hinata empezó a succionarlo, arriba y abajo, mientras que con su lengua recorría la glande del Uzumaki haciéndolo ver las estrellas. Ino había puesto mucho énfasis en eso diciéndole que ser una buena mamadora era fundamental para postrar al rubio a sus pies y para su vergüenza la había hecho practicar con uno de sus "juguetes" enseñándole y corrigiéndola hasta que estuvo satisfecha de la técnica de la Hyuga.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhh... mierda...aaaaaahhhhh... Hinata voy a...- intento decir Naruto notando como su pene se derretía en la cálida y húmeda boca de la Hyuga.

En el ultimo momento en el que Naruto parecía que iba a estallar Hinata se aparto de el, tal y como le había enseñado Ino. Recostándose en la cama y abriendo ligeramente las piernas le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Na...Naruto-kun por favor ven...- le pidió tímidamente Hinata.

Sin poder resistirse Naruto se subió a la cama y avanzo por ella hasta encontrar las piernas de la peliazul, besándolas y recorriendolas con su lengua hasta quedar su rostro a la altura del sugerente tanga que llevaba. Dedicándole una sonrisa zorruna a su mujer, Naruto empezó a chupar y lamer la vagina de la Hyuga a través de la ínfima tela negra, provocando que a la peliazul se le escaparan tenues gemidos. Pronto no tuvo suficiente solamente con eso al notar el sabor de los flujos de la peliazul a través de la tela, y ordenandole a la Hyuga que levantara un poco el culo, le retiro rápidamente el tanga llevándose una grata sorpresa.

\- ¡Te has depilado!- exclamo Naruto sorprendido admirando el magnifico trabajo que había hecho Ino.

\- ¿Te...te gusta?- pregunto Hinata con timidez, temerosa de que el rubio no le gustara o no la encontrara atractiva.

\- ¡Me encanta!Te ha quedado muy hermosa, veamos que tal sabe- dijo Naruto entusiasmado para acto seguido empezar a lamer con emoción el rosado coño de su mujer.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhh!... Na...Naruto...kami...¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!- gimió Hinata al sentir como la lengua del rubio en recorría su vagina y encontraba su pequeño botón palpitante, atrapándolo con sus labios y succionandolo- Ven... te necesito dentro.

Colocándose entre sus piernas, Naruto restregó su miembro por la húmeda y depilada flor de la Hyuga lubricandolo con sus abundantes flujos, y de una fuerte embestida entro en ella.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhh... Na...Naruto...te...te quiero... aaaaaaaahhhhhhh- gimió Hinata por las embestidas del Uzumaki.

\- Aaaaahhhh... yo también- respondió Naruto desabrochandole el sostén y liberando sus generosos pechos. Debido a su embarazo, sus tetas habían ido aumentando de tamaño, hinchándose y haciéndose mas turgentes, pronto no tardarían en dar rica leche para su bebe. Juntando ambos pezones el rubio empezó a lamerlos y chuparlos haciendo suspirar a la peliazul.

Presintiendo que había llegado el momento, Hinata cogió una pequeña bolsita de plástico de la mesita que Ino le había entregado, y tal y como le había enseñado, vació los polvos rosados que contenía sobre el canalillo de sus tetas.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh... Na-Naruto... respira por favor- pidió Hinata atrayendo con sus manos la cabeza del rubio hacia sus pechos.

Sin saber que eran, Naruto los hizo desaparecer en dos largas inspiraciones, Hinata era su esposa y y sabia a ciencia nunca le haría mal alguno, ademas que estaba demasiado caliente para rechazar las indicaciones de semejante diosa. De inmediato empezó a notar que su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura y su miembro se hacia mas duro si eso era posible.

\- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... kami... increíble... aaaaaaahhhhh- gemía Hinata al notar como su amado aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. La peliazul le había dado a su esposo un potente afrodisíaco propio del clan Yamanaka para misiones de infiltración y seducción, con el, Ino le había asegurado que su marido podría cogerla toda la noche por muy cansado que estuviera.

De pronto sin que el rubio se lo esperara, cuando sus movimientos parecían ir en plena sincronía y los gemidos y jadeos de la pareja eran cada vez mas altos, Hinata lo empujo, obligandole a salirse de ella y apartarse un poco.

\- ¿Hi...Hinata?... ¿Por que?- pregunto Naruto desconcertado con el miembro apuntando hacia el cielo, no podían dejarlo ahí, no ahora, la necesitaba.

\- El...el otro día tu me dijiste que querías probar algo nuevo... pe-pero tenia mucha vergüenza y no sabia como responderte... hoy lo se...soy tuya, completamente tuya. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón te pertenecen Naruto-kun, úsalos como creas conveniente... mientras sea junto a ti estará bien – dijo solemnemente Hinata muy sonrojada, poniéndose a cuatro patas, con el culo en pompa, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, y separando sus las nalgas con sus manos dejando al descubierto sus partes mas intimas- Mi...mi culo es tuyo... Naruto-kun- respondió avergonzada lanzandole una mirada llena de amor hacia el rubio.

\- Hinata... tu... gracias- apenas pudo decir Naruto conmovido por las palabras y la sumisión de la Hyuga.

Acercándose lentamente a las nalgas de Hinata dispuesto a cumplir la voluntad de su mujer el rubio noto como esta temblaba al sentir su proximidad, eso le enterneció, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante por el, tenia que relajarla, tenia que hacer que ella también lo disfrutara. Pegando sus labios al rosado ano de la peliazul y penetrando con su lengua su estrecha entrada fue dilatándola y humedeciéndola, preparándola para lo que tenia que venir.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhhh!- gimió Hinata dando un respingo cuando sintió la lengua del rubio en su entrada trasera- Tu lengua esta...Na...Naruto... hay...un...un bote de lubricante... en la...la mesita.

Localizándolo Naruto se unto los dedos con el y hecho una buena cantidad en prieto ano de Hinata. Así sus dedos entraron con mas facilidad en el recto de la Hyuga, primero uno y cuando lo hubo ensanchado lo suficiente otro. Al principio Hinata los encontraba algo molestos, pero poco a poco fue acostumbradose a ellos y su tacto y las caricias del rubio en su trasero se le iban haciendo cada vez mas placenteras.

\- Hinata creo que ya estas lista pero si no estas segura...- le susurro Naruto cuando consiguió meter su tercer dedo.

\- Es..es una de las cosas de las que estoy mas segura en la vida... qui-quiero darte todo lo que pueda ofrecerte... Naruto-kun... te-te quiero...no me arrepiento de mi elección- le respondió Hinata llena de determinación.

Viendo que Hinata tenia clara su decisión, Naruto trago saliva y sacando sus dedos del interior de la peliazul se unto abundantemente su miembro con el lubricante, para acto seguido acercarlo a la entrada de su rosado ano y penetrándola con la punta.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh...Na...Naruto es-esta entrando...aaaaaaahhhhhh!- gimió Hinata al sentir como la polla de su marido recorría centímetro a centímetro su estrecho recto.

\- ¿Es-estas bien?- pregunto Naruto con una mueca de placer en el rostro, sintiendo como las paredes del culo de su mujer apretaban su duro pene.

\- E-estoy bien... no te muevas... de-deja que me acostumbre- dijo Hinata sintiendo como su culo trataba de adaptarse al miembro invasor

Sabiendo que tenia que relajarla, Naruto empezó a masturbarle su húmedo coño con una mano, concentrándose en su erecto clítoris, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba con suavidad su abultado vientre y le manoseaba sus hinchadas tetas, a la vez que le lamia y besaba su delicado cuello y le susurraba guarrerias al oído.

\- ¡Kami! Como se te han puesto las tetas... si no te pusieras esas ropas tan holgadas no habría nadie que pudiera apartar la vista de ellas- le susurraba Naruto al oído- Me pregunto que pensarían los demás si te vieran ahora... la siempre correcta y educada princesita de los Hyuga preñada y sodomizada, aunque bueno quizás tu padre o tu hermana o alguien de tu clan nos este viendo ahora con su Byakugan.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhh... no...no...aaaaaaaahhhhh... no digas eso Na-Naruto-kun- gemía Hinata por las intensas caricias del Uzumaki, aunque nunca lo admitiese le encantaba que su marido le dijera aquellas calientes y pervertidas palabras al oído, solían ponerla siempre muy cachonda.

Notando que su mujer empezaba a gemir cada vez mas alto Naruto empezó a embestirla, al principio de forma suave, con ternura, pero pronto, usando la abultada barriga de la Hyuga para impulsarse, sus embestidas se fueron haciendo mas agresivas.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh... Ino te-tenia razón... aaaaaaaaahhhhhh... se siente ge-genial... aaaaaaahhhhh"- pensó Hinata entre gemidos sintiéndose morir del gusto, las embestidas del lubricado miembro del rubio en su trasero estaban siendo muy placenteras, sentía como un profundo calor se expandía por su culo y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Y las caricias de Naruto en su concha no se quedaban atrás, sus hábiles manos la estaban llevando a las puertas del paraíso.

\- Aaaaaaahhhh... Hinata te quiero- gruño Naruto mordisqueándole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, sintiendo como el apretado ano de su mujer le apretaba la polla.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... no... no pares... aaaaaaaahhhhh... te a-amo- gimió Hinata notando como su cuerpo iba sucumbiendo al placer.

\- Aaaaaaahhhh...eso...eso seria imposible- le respondió Naruto pellizcándole un pezón a la peliazul.

Los gemidos y los jadeos de la habitación se fueron haciendo cada vez eran mas fuertes, al igual que los movimientos de los cuerpos sudorosos de ambos amantes se iban tornando mas agresivos. Ambos estaban ya al limite y no pronto no tardarían en estallar de placer.

\- Aaaaahhhh... Hinata... no... no voy aguantar mas... aaaahhhh...tu culo esta...tan apretado... aaaaahhhh- gimió Naruto aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas y mordiéndole suavemente el hombro de su esposa, castigando su clítoris con el pulgar siendo el pistoletazo de salida para que ella que alcanzara el clímax.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... Narutooooooooooooooo!- grito Hinata a pleno pulmón, convulsionándose y arqueando su espalda por el brutal orgasmo que estaba sufriendo. Se suponía que era ella la que tenia que doblar a su marido, no al revés, pero le era imposible no hacerlo cuando su Naruto hacia que se sintiera tan bien.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh... no puedo mas! ¡Me corroooooo!- grito Naruto al sentir como el ano de la Hyuga se estrechaba por el gran orgasmo que estaba sufriendo, haciendo imposible que pudiera reprimir su corrida, eyaculando abundantemente dentro del culo de su hembra.

Cayendo ambos sin aliento sobre el colchón, Naruto se retiro del interior de la Hyuga dejando un abundante reguero de su semilla saliendo del culo de la peliazul y se quedo tumbado boca arriba, exhausto, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Estaba molido, después de cuatro días de misión, encontrarse con semejante diosa en la cama y la intensa follada que esta le había proporcionado apenas le quedaban fuerzas para nada. El Uzumaki tenia que reconocer que Hinata Hyuga era increíble.

\- Aaaaahhhh... Hinata que...- apenas pudo decir Naruto al sentir como la Hyuga masturbaba su miembro con sus finas manos, el cual debido al potente afrodisíaco que había tomado no había descendido y apuntaba hacia el cielo desafiante.

\- Se... se ve que tu todavía puedes seguir... Naruto-kun- le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de perversión que el rubio nunca le había visto.

Esa fue una de las noches mas apasionadas que Naruto había vivido en la vida. Juntos follaron como dos fieras en celo, y cada vez que el rubio intentaba dormir Hinata se lo impedía poniendo en practica lo que Ino le había enseñado. Durante esa noche todos los agujeros de la Hyuga fueron llenados y no quedo centímetro de piel que ella no lamiera de su amado, perdiendo la cuenta de todos los orgasmos y corridas que alcanzaron juntos esa noche.

Por la mañana, cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron Konoha, Hinata observaba con ternura como estos bañaban la habitación y hacían resplandecer el cabello dorado de su marido que dormía profundamente a su lado. El pobre estaba rendido después de la apasionada noche que habían pasado, ni aunque una bujidama le estallara al lado podría haberlo despertarlo. Mientras acariciaba suavemente el pelo del rubio, la Hyuga, a pesar de haber disfrutado como una perra, se sentía un poco culpable de haber "forzado" a su esposo de esa manera estando el tan cansado, pero era por una buena causa, era por el bien de su familia. De pronto sonó el timbre de la casa sacándola de se su pensamientos, y cubriendo su desnudez con un sencillo albornoz azul celeste, Hinata fue a ver quien era.

\- Hola Hinata... ¿Esta Naruto?- pregunto Sakura cordialmente cuando la Hyuga abrió la puerta- Resulta que he ido al edificio del hokage a por unos documentos y Shizune me ha dicho que si pasaba por aquí que le diera el recado- explico la pelirrosa- Se ve que el muy baka tenia que presentarse a primera hora en el despacho de Kakashi para una misión en el país de la lluvia y no ha acudido, seguro que al muy idiota se le habrá olvidado. ¿Así que puedes decirle que salga y se presente ante Kakashi-sensei lo antes posible?.

\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible Sakura-chan- respondió Hinata con frialdad.

\- ¿Como?- exclamo Sakura sorprendida, eso no podía ser, era contradecir una orden directa del hokage.

\- Dígale a hokage-sama que mi marido necesita reponerse de todo el esfuerzo y cansancio que sus misiones le han causado y que no hará ninguna mas hasta que no este totalmente recuperado- le dijo Hinata con firmeza.

\- Pero eso no es posible el...- Sakura no sabia que decir.

\- Puedes decirle a hokage-sama que si tiene algún problema con la decisión que la futura heredera del clan Hyuga a tomado es libre de venir aquí a discutirla conmigo- continuo Hinata y acercándose a la pelirrosa activo su Byakugan- Aunque claro, dígale que tener al clan Hyuga descontento puede ser peligroso, y mas ahora que no posee el Sharingan- apartándose de ella sus ojos rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad- Ahora si me disculpas Sakura-chan he de volver junto a mi esposo, que pase un buen día- dijo con fría indiferencia, cerrando la puerta tras de si

"¿Pero que bicho le ha picado?"- se pregunto Sakura pálida y blanca como la nieve, esa Hinata contrastaba con la tímida chica de siempre.

Volviendo al dormitorio, Naruto se encontraba igual que cuando la Hyuga se había ido. Sonriendo, la peliazul se sentó a su lado en la cama le acaricio la frente amorosamente con cariño.

\- ¿Han...han llamado a la puerta?...Me ha parecido oír algo...- apenas pudo decir Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

\- Tan solo era un bicho molesto... no...no te preocupes cariño ya no nos molestara mas- dijo Hinata poniéndole su cálida mano en la mejilla y dándole un cálido beso en los labios- Sigue durmiendo... no permitiré que nadie te haga daño Naruto-kun.

* * *

\- El clan Hyuga vota a favor de Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Hiashi firmemente causando un gran murmullo de voces a su alrededor.

El sexto maestro hokage, Kakashi Hatake había abdicado de su cargo como líder de Konoha. Oficialmente lo hacia alegando que había llegado el momento de dar paso a las nuevas generaciones, pero extraoficialmente la verdad era otra. Kakashi estaba en las ultimas, para el, que acostumbraba a holgazanear y ser un informal, el cargo de hokage le estaba consumiendo, y teniendo a la diligente Shizune detrás no se podía escaquear nunca. Ni siquiera cuando para motivarlo esta decidiera premiarlo con tórridas tardes de sexo en el despacho según su rendimiento consiguieron revitalizarlo. En vez de eso acabo mas reventado todavía. El peligris estaba harto de horarios, problemas, señores feudales y lideres de otras villas, no era feliz. El que había vivido dos guerras no quería mas compromisos que hacer el vago cuidando de su retoño, leyendo sus novelas favoritas y follarse a la diligente de su amante y exsecretaria cuando se prestara la ocasión. Que otros se ocuparan de los problemas de la villa, el ya había tenido suficiente.

En Konoha el proceso para elegir a un nuevo hokage constaba de varias partes. Primero el hokage nombraba a un sucesor, en este caso aquel había sido Naruto, ex-alumno de Kakashi. Seguidamente los clanes mas importantes de la aldea votaban sobre si el candidato era el adecuado o presentaban un candidato propio de su clan. De superar esta votación les tocaría a los jounins dar su aprobación, y superada estas dos pruebas el futuro hokage debía contar con la aprobación del daymio del país del fuego para poder acceder a su cargo. Que uno de los clanes mas poderosos y ricos de Konoha, como era el clan Hyuga, votara a favor del Uzumaki inclinaba sustancialmente la balanza a favor del rubio.

"Hinata, que bueno que heredaste las tetas de tu madre"- pensó Hiashi con una sonrisa.

Siempre había dudado de su hija tomándola por una inútil, pero tenia que admitirlo, gracias a ella el prestigio y la influencia del clan Hyuga subirían como la espuma. A pesar de ser uno de los clanes mas poderosos de la villa, nunca habían estado tan cerca del poder como en ese momento, que la futura heredera fuera la esposa del hokage les ponía en una importante posición de dominio frente a los demás clanes. Desde luego había que reconocer que su hija debía tener talento en la cama para mantener al Uzumaki a su lado, no todas las parejas que habían sido seleccionadas en el proyecto nueva era siguieron juntas cuando este termino. Al final la idea de Tsunade puede que resultara ser tan descabellada, tendría que invitarla a una copa a modo de disculpa.

La votación pronto se decanto a favor de Naruto, los clanes Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka votaron también a favor del rubio, y los clanes Aburame, Shimura y Sarutobi al ver que el clan Hyuga en un alarde de fuerza apoyaba al Uzumaki no tardaron en seguirlo. Tan solo el clan Inuzuka amenazo con presentar su propio candidato, pero al ver la oposición del los demás clanes no tardo en retirarse. Ya se sabia el dicho, perro ladrador poco mordedor. Pasado esta prueba las demás fueron un mero tramite, los jounins votaron a favor del rubio y el daymio del país del fuego, antiguo compañero de juerga de Jiraya, estuvo encantado de ratificar al discípulo de su amigo como séptimo hokage.

Tres días después Naruto era proclamado ante toda Konoha como el séptimo hokage desde lo alto del edificio principal de la villa. A su lado su mujer, con un abultado vientre fruto de avanzado embarazo, portaba a su pequeño hijo Bolt, de tres años y medio en brazos, sonriendo llena de felicidad al ver el sueño de su marido cumplido.

Después de la proclamación hubo una fiesta en la casa del rubio donde acudieron sus amigos tanto de Konoha como de las otras villas. Todos reían, bebían y se divertían en grande. Durante el transcurso de la misma Sakura, con su pequeña en brazos, le pidió perdón a Naruto de que Sasuke no hubiese podido asistir ya que seguía de viaje, a lo que el rubio le respondió con una sonrisa que no pasaba nada que no había nada que perdonar, que se relajara y disfrutara de la fiesta. Realmente a Naruto le hubiese gustado que su amigo estuviera ese día, pero no puede decir que no se lo esperara, tampoco había acudido a su boda con Hinata. Por no ir ni siquiera había ido al nacimiento de su propia hija.

* * *

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh... Kami...Na...Naruto me muero...aaaaaaaahhhhhh- gemía Hinata ante las embestidas de su marido, hacia ya rato que los invitados se habían ido a sus casas y que habían acostado a un dormido Bolt en su cuarto.

\- Mmm... tu leche esta deliciosa...aaaaaahhhh- gemía Naruto chupando con firmeza los pezones de la Hyuga llenándose la boca de tibia leche materna, para acto seguido pegar su boca a la de la madre de sus hijos y dejarle probar el sabor de su propia leche en un ardiente beso.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhh... te amo...Na...Naruto-kun... aaaaaaaaaahhhhh- apenas pudo decir Hinata entre gemidos a punto de llegar a la cima del paraíso.

Los amigos del rubio habían bromeado durante la fiesta sobre el nuevo embarazo de su mujer diciendo que si que se notaba que había estado "ocupado" o que si todavía eran jóvenes y tenían tiempo de sobra para niños. Naruto había aceptado las bromas de buena gana y con humor, pero en ese aspecto, al contrario que su amigo Sasuke, el rubio era muy diligente. El si quería reconstruir su clan, y Hinata estaba encantada de ayudarlo con la tarea, así que no había motivo para contenerse, después de todo un clan no se reconstruye en un día.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!... Na...Naruto...¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!... ¡Me...me vengo!- grito Hinata muy sonrojada llegando al clímax, rodeando con sus piernas al rubio y convulsionándose fuertemente mientras un poderoso orgasmo sacudía su cuerpo.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...¡Hinataaa!- grito Naruto, tensándose y derramando abundantemente su semilla en el interior de la Hyuga.

Cayendo envuelto en una reconfortante sensación de calidez sobre los generosos pechos de Hinata, Naruto rodeo con cariño la abultada barriga de la peliazul.

"Himawari"- pensó Naruto feliz sin atreverse a separarse un centímetro de la Hyuga por temor a que nada de eso fuera real.

El mundo había cambiado mucho en pocos años. La población de la alianza había aumentado exponencialmente gracias al proyecto nueva era y dentro de unos cuantos años su ejercito seria mas poderoso que nunca y como consecuencia directa de las políticas pacificas de sus lideres una guerra con las aldeas secundarias se había evitado. El mundo vivía en paz y esta nueva edad de prosperidad había propiciado que el desarrollo tecnológico se hubiera disparado como nunca antes. Bajo el mandato de Kakashi ya se habían empezado a construir los primeros rascacielos en la villa y pronto si todo continuaba igual Konoha se convertiría en una gran y prospera ciudad. Pero eso no era todo, clanes casi extintos como el Uzumaki resurgirían de sus cenizas. La familia que tanto había deseado tener tantas veces de pequeño el rubio ya era una realidad. Mientras usaba los pechos de Hinata como almohada y con el sabor de su leche en los labios Naruto embriagado por un sentimiento de euforia solo podía pensar una cosa. El futuro sabía grandioso.

**FIN.**


	3. Omake

**He aqui un pequeño Omake con Ino de protagonista, espero que les guste.**

**Omake.**

Esa tarde Naruto estaba realmente preocupado, junto a su mujer entraron en la consulta en la que trabajaba Ino por las tardes en el hospital. Por alguna razón Hinata no parecía estar a gusto con Sakura como medico y había insistido que quizás para el tema que les ocupaba la Yamanaka era la mas indicada.

\- Pues vosotros diréis, ¿que os ocurre?- dijo Ino cuando se sentaron.

\- Es Hinata...resulta... resulta que tiene lagunas en su memoria- contó Naruto preocupado- Ayer empezó a actuar algo...diferente y luego...no recuerda nada de ayer desde el mediodía hasta la hora de cenar, es como si tuviera una gran laguna.

\- Por... por mucho que me esfuerce no... no consigo recordar nada Ino-chan- dijo Hinata con un hilo de voz- Cre-creiamos que tu al especializarte en técnicas me-mentales podrías decirnos el por que.

\- Ah...eso... probablemente...probablemente no sea nada... yo... le haré una... unas pruebas... sip- dijo Ino nerviosa.

\- Quiero que quede claro que como hokage pondré todos los recursos que sean necesarios y contaras con todo el apoyo de Konoha, pero por favor curala- dijo Naruto con firmeza apretando fuertemente la mano de la Hyuga.

\- Vamos... vamos hombre seguro que no tiene nada- dijo Ino con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de tranquilizarlo- "Mierda... no me esperaba que vinieran aquí, ni que lo tomaran tan a pecho...ahora como salgo yo de esta".

_Flashback._

Ese fin de semana Ino se encontraba a solas en su casa, su pequeño Inojin había sido invitado a comer a casa de su amigo Shikadai y no vendría hasta la noche y Sai, como capitán de los anbu, había partido en una misión secreta que duraría unos cinco días. Aburrida, Ino no sabia que hacer, si estuviera Sai esa hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para desahogarse, ya que desde que habían tenido a Inojin ya no podían tener tanto tiempo para ellos solos como antes. Se le paso por la mente que podría usar uno de sus "juguetes", pero pronto deshecho la idea. No eran tan divertidos como tener un hombre para ella sola. Suspirando se apoyo en la ventana contemplando a la gente que pasaba por la calle cuando vio a Hinata Hyuga caminando por ella. Entonces una idea perversa se le cruzo por la mente.

"Hinata... esto al fin y al cabo es tu culpa... te ofrecí compartirlo y que tu también pudieras pasar un buen rato con Sai... realmente no me has dejado opción"- pensó Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa formando el sello de su técnica predilecta con las manos- "Shintenshin no jutsu_"_

El cambio de cuerpo fue inmediato, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ino se encontraba caminando por la calle con el cuerpo de Hinata. Entusiasmada corrió hasta un callejón llena de emoción y empezó a examinar su nuevo cuerpo por encima de la holgada ropa de la Hyuga.

"Joder que tetas... si yo tuviera unas como estas hace años que hubiera dominado el mundo"- pensó Ino con un poco de envidia, a pesar de que Hinata había pasado por dos embarazos tenia un cuerpo de diez- "Manos a la obra".

Nada mas entrar en la gran casa donde vivía el hokage con su familia un pequeño niño rubio se le echo de un salto en sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en sus generosos pechos.

\- ¡Mama!- exclamo el niño con entusiasmo.

\- Bo-Bolt... como... como estas- dijo Ino intentando imitar la forma de hablar de Hinata- "Si que le gustan los pechos de su mami al crio".

\- Señorito, deje a su madre en paz y termine con su tarea que no tardaremos en ir a comer- le reprendió Natsu Hyuga, la sirvienta del clan Hyuga de la rama secundaria que ayudaba a Hinata a cuidar de los niños y a limpiar la casa, con un pequeño bebe de dos años en los brazos- Bienvenida Hinata-sama, la señorita Himawari esta dormida pero ahora iba a despertarla para comer. Ah por cierto, Naruto-sama ha llamado y a dicho que saldrá un poco antes y que hoy tendrá la tarde libre.

\- ¡Eso es perfecto!...de-dejemela a mi, vaya a acabar la comida- le dijo Ino tomando a la pequeña en brazos- "Ahhh...¡que ricura!...es tan kawai con esos bigotitos, casi parece un gatito"- pensó Ino ensimismada con la pequeña, decidiendo que cuando volviera Sai le preguntaría si le gustaría tener la parejita.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa se la encontró lleno de deliciosos manjares que hicieron que la boca se le hiciera agua. Mientras que sus "hijos" comían, Ino sujeto la muñeca de la sirvienta y la alejo un poco de la mesa para que no la oyeran los niños.

\- Cuando terminen de comer llevatelos al parque o algún sitio donde estén entretenidos y no vuelvas hasta la hora de cenar, ¿comprendido?- le ordeno Ino.

\- Como ordene Hinata-sama- dijo Natsu sumisamente.

"Normal que ya vayan por el segundo, así desde luego es mucho mas fácil... ¿porque yo que soy la líder del clan Yamanaka no tengo sirvienta?"- pensó Ino un poco picada.

Cuando se fueron los niños lo primero que hizo Ino fue desnudarse y examinar su nuevo cuerpo al detalle, desde luego Hinta era un bellezón, de eso no había lugar a dudas. Luego empezó a cotillearle sus conjuntos a la Hyuga, sus vestidos por lo general eran bastante sosos, pero le sorprendió encontrar una gran variedad de prendas intimas muy picantes y sugerentes, y un gran conjunto de lencería sexy. Si ya sabia ella que la Hyuga no era tan mojigata como aparentaba ser. Satisfecha su curiosidad escogió el que mas le gusto, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, con su sudadera abierta y una malla ninja que le hacia de top, dejando su ombligo al aire.

\- Hola ya he llegado, hoy ha habido suerte y la reunión con el señor feudal se ha atrasado para la siguiente semana...¿Bolt, Hinata?- dijo Naruto entrando en casa, extrañado de encontrarla tan silenciosa- Hinata que tranquilo esta to...

Sin que mediara palabra "Hinata" le dio un espectacular y largo beso con lengua hasta dejarlo prácticamente sin aliento, y tomándolo de la mano le llevo hasta el salón, tumbándolo violentamente en el sofá.

\- Hinata... los niños...- intento decir Naruto sonrojado, su mujer se comportaba de forma rara, aparte de su comportamiento, siempre le había dicho que para salir prefería las ropas holgadas y no se sentía cómoda con ese conjunto. Ademas llevaba pintados los labios de un rojo intenso, cuando ella no solía pintarselos nunca.

\- Están con la criada... así tenemos la tarde para nosotros Naruto-kun- dijo Ino algo nerviosa con el corazón a mil por hora, lo que estaba haciendo le parecía muy excitante. No era una infidelidad, trato de convencerse, ya que era "Hinata" la que haría el amor con el rubio y su propio cuerpo estaba descansando en su casa, así que "técnicamente" nadie estaría siendo infiel a nadie.

\- Si que tienes energía, después de anoche no pensé que hoy estuvieras tan necesitada- dijo Naruto con la vista fija en sus dos grandes pechos que se marcaban notoriamente a través de la malla.

"Por eso me duele un poco el culo... la muy cabrona le ha pillado el gustillo a que se lo peten- reflexiono Ino la vez que se ponía a horcajadas encima del rubio.

\- Yo siempre estoy caliente...mi amor- confeso la Yamanaka para acto seguido comerle la boca al Uzumaki.

Pronto las ropas volaron y los gemidos y gritos se hicieron los dueños del lugar. Ino no tardo en empalarse en esa dura polla, sin duda el hokage tenia una buena herramienta entre sus piernas, ni en comprobar para su deleite que las tetas de Hinata aparte de grandes eran muy sensibles a las caricias del rubio, descubriendo así de quien había heredado Bolt el gusto por las tetas de la Hyuga. Con los brazos alrededor del cuello del Uzumaki y sometiéndolo a una dura y apasionada cabalgada mientras se devorándose la boca mutuamente, la Yamanaka gozaba feliz de ver cumplida una de sus fantasías.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... ¡Kami que polla!... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh- gemía Ino sin control sintiendo como la lengua del Uzumaki jugaba con sus endurecidos pezones mientras ella cabalgaba su duro miembro con ansia- ¡Mas!...aaaaaaahhhhhh...¡Mas duro!.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh... mierda... desde cuando...aaaahhhhh... ¿desde cuando Hinata es tan agresiva?"- se pregunto Naruto muy sonrojados sintiendo como su polla se hundía una y otra vez en el prieto coño de la "Hyuga", aunque su esposa podía ser muy apasionada en la cama, nunca había sido tan agresiva como en ese momento.

El salón, la mesa de la cocina, el dormitorio, el cuarto de los niños, no hubo lugar en la casa que Ino no profanara esa tarde junto a su "marido". Horas después ambos descansaban sudados y agotados en el sofá, no habían parado en toda la tarde, y ya había oscurecido. Abrazados no osaban decir nada por miedo a romper ese momento de paz.

"Joder... como Hinata no este usando protección va a quedar preñada por tercera vez... que barbaridad de leche ha soltado dentro"- pensó Ino impresionada, desde luego la Hyuga tenia un semental en casa, entonces cayo en la cuenta- ¡Mierda los niños!

\- Todavía queda un rato... nos da tiempo a tomarnos una ducha- dijo Naruto extrañado de que su mujer dijera ese insulto, no era propio de ella.

\- Si...si... ve tu delante... Na...Naruto-kun... yo ahora voy- dijo Ino recobrando la compostura, y cuando Naruto entro en el cuarto de baño junto las manos y dijo- Deshacer.

Se despertó en su apartamento tumbada en el suelo. Incorporándose se dio cuenta de que tenia las bragas mojadas. Mas que eso, empapadas, como si las hubiera metido a lavar, y que sus pezones, como dos duras piedras preciosas se marcaban a través del vestido. Había olvidado que su cuerpo también sentía lo mismo que el del poseído. Mirando el reloj, se puso en pie nerviosa, hacia mas de media hora que tendría que haber ido a recoger a Inojin de casa de Shikamaru, mas vale que pensara una excusa para su hijo, que la de "tu mami ha estado recibiendo una de las mejores folladas de su vida con el hokage durante toda la tarde y se ha olvidado de venir a buscarte".

_Fin del Flshback_

Ino sometió a Hinata a pruebas muy generales, se la notaba nerviosa, sus palabras sonaban inconexas y parecía que no sabia muy bien que decirles.

\- Bi-bien este es mi diagnostico, puedo decirte Hinata que no tienes nada malo, probablemente sea por el estrés, tomate unos días libres y de descanso y ya veras como no volverá a ocurrir- mintió Ino cruzando los dedos, la Hyuga había permanecido callada durante todas las pruebas y eso le daba mala espina.

\- Uff.. que alivio, gracias por todo Ino, si le pasara algo malo a Hinata yo no se que haría- respiro Naruto aliviado de que su mujer no tuviera nada malo- Cariño, le diremos a Natsu que nos ayude y con ayuda de mis clones ya veras como no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. Ademas podría cogerme algunos días libres si fuera preciso e irnos algún lugar tranquilo tu y yo solos.

\- Na...Naruto-kun por favor, ¿podrías salir un momento quiero hablar un momento a solas con Ino-chan?- pregunto Hinata mirando fijamente a la Yamanaka.

\- Si claro, te esperare fuera- dijo Naruto un poco extrañado, pero pensó que con lo vergonzosa que era quizás le diera cierto apuro hablar de ciertas cosas si estaba el delante, y no queriendo que se preocupara o alterara decidió salir al pasillo.

\- Ino-chan, ¿crees que soy estúpida?- pregunto Hinata suavemente cuando su marido había salido de la consulta.

\- Hinata yo no...-intento decir Ino.

\- Soy una Hyuga, nada se les escapa a estos ojos- le interrumpió Hinata activando su Byakugan- Se te nota que estas mintiendo y sabes lo que me paso, y que esta relacionado con Naruto-kun. Lo se por como lo mirabas. Habla, o te juro que lo que Ibiki hace en su "trabajo" no sera comparable a lo que te haga yo ti.

Con miedo y derrotada Ino le resumió todo lo que había ocurrido del día anterior, no podía hacer otra cosa, la había pillado y con el Byakugan activado mentir no le servia de nada, aunque no le hacia falta dar detalles concretos. Debía de haber supuesto de que cuando se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki Hinata tenia mil ojos abiertos.

\- Pe-pero fuiste tu quien lo hizo... quiero decir, fue tu cuerpo después de todo- intento excusarse la Yamanaka temerosa de lo que Hinata pudiera hacerle.

\- ¿Que se supone que debería hacer contigo Ino-chan?- pregunto Hinata con voz armoniosa mirándola fijamente con sus ojos blancos marcados de venas- Quizás podría decirle a Naruto-kun que te envié a un lejano puesto fronterizo, tu sola, apartada de tu marido e hijo durante, ¿Diez años tal vez?. O también podría decirle que te mandara a una misión de infiltración para destruir una organización de delincuentes en un burdel. Así los clientes podrían follarte todos tus agujeros por un misero ryo como la puta puerca que eres.

\- Hinata por favor yo...-quiso decir Ino temblando al ver que la Hyuga se acercaba a escasos centímetros de ella, acercando su rostro al suyo.

\- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Ino-chan. Te perdono- dijo Hinata desactivando el Byakugan y sorprendiendo a la rubia- Después de todo somos amigas y como dijiste fui "yo" quien lo hizo. Ademas no le hiciste nada malo a Naruto-kun (de lo contrario ya estarías muerta). Así que te perdono con la condición de que me cuentes y enseñes todo lo que le hiciste, ya que parece haber disfrutado mucho con ello. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De... de acuerdo- dijo Ino aliviada por haberse salvado por la bondad de la peliazul- "Aunque el también me hizo a mi...".

Juntas convinieron en ir a tomar mañana por la tarde un café a casa de Ino donde continuarían la conversación en un lugar mas adecuado.

\- Hi...Hinata... gracias, si alguna vez tu quieres que Sai...- quiso decir Ino arrepentida a modo de disculpa.

\- Yo solo quiero a Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata tajante- Ino-chan, te perdono. Pero como vuelvas a acercarte a mi Naruto, te mato- dijo de forma suave, sin levantar la voz y con una mirada de determinación que heló el alma de la Yamanaka- Ahh... por cierto, la semana que viene organizamos una fiesta de todos los exgenins en nuestra casa, esperamos que Sai y tu vengáis.

\- Si... si, no faltaremos- prometió Ino nerviosa viendo como la Hyuga salia por la puerta.

\- Si que habéis tardado, ¿todo bien?- pregunto Naruto abrazando a su mujer.

\- S-si... Naruto-kun... no... no había ningún problema... vayamos a casa- oyó que le respondía Hinata tímidamente.

Cuando se quedo a solas Ino empezó a reírse como una histérica. Que poco había faltado para acabar todo en desastre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en sus pies se había formado un abundante charco y que gotas de orina recorrían sus piernas y sus muslos. Hinata Hyuga había hecho que se meara literalmente de miedo encima. La sola idea era tan ridícula que rio mas fuerte que nunca.

"Pazguata... y una mierda"- pensó Ino cayendo rendida sobre su silla, la Hyuga podía ser como un conejito adorable, pero la Yamanaka había comprobado que cuando le tocaban a sus hijos o a su "Naruto-kun" se transformaba en toda una leona a la que nadie que se preciara osaría toserle- Bueno tocara darle otra de mis clases magistrales, al menos estas siempre son divertidas y supongo que tendré que hacerle algún regalito para compensarla, viendo que le gusta, quizás algo de lencería fina...

Pensándolo bien, la faceta dominante de Hinata le parecía tremendamente sexy, con esa voz suave, la cara de niña buena y ese cuerpo de escándalo, si pudiera vestirla con cuero negro... Había dicho que con Sai no quería, pero con ella no había dicho nada... Pronto alejo esos pensamientos de ella, mas vale que empezara aprender, ya había estado demasiado cerca del abismo. Aunque no podía decir que no hubiese valido la pena. Había gozado de Naruto, el hombre mas poderoso del mundo, como una perra y se había reído como nunca, ademas intuía que esto podría estrechar su relación con Hinata si le daba unos cuantos consejitos útiles. Al menos había estado entretenida y se le había hecho mas corta la espera de Sai. No lo pasaba tan bien desde que poseyó el cuerpo de esa bruja de Karui, dándole a Choji su culo en bandeja de plata. Que risas se había echado a la mañana siguiente con ellos dos...

**FIN.**


End file.
